All Eyes On Me
by kim kyuna
Summary: Sepertinya aku mulai tersesat, aku berjalan tanpa memberi tanda apapun hingga sulit untuk kembali dan kau sungguh menyediakan jalan pulang yang rumit Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti jalan pikiranmu/BL/KYUMIN/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Kim Kyuna present, **

**Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

"**All Eyes on You"**

**BL/part1-?**

**Mature content. DLDR.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tuan.." Desahnya pelan ketika semua berakhir. Baru saja namja yang berada di atas tubuhnya sampai pada klimaks dan dia rasa klimaks kali ini adalah yang terakhir setelah beberapa jam menyanggupi untuk bergerak searah tubuh si Tuan. Well, dia lelah. tubuhnya perih, terlebih semuanya lengket.

SRET

Tubuhnya terasa lebih ringan karena dia bisa merasakan kaitan dua tubuh itu terpisah, tidak ada hembusan nafas berat dan panas yang melingkupi tubuhnya lagi.

"_Kau dimana? Jangan lupa untuk datang. Aku selesai"_

Suara itu samar-samar terdengar, kalimat yang sama yang dia selalu dengar setelah si Tuan selesai dengan tubuhnya.

Dia lelah. Dia menguap cukup lebar. Tidak tahu kalau si Tuan-nya telah berbalik dan kini menatapnya.

"Tidurlah, dia akan menjemputmu" ucapnya tanpa intonasi.

Terlalu takut untuk menolak dan terlalu lelah untuk tidak tidur. Sekalipun matanya sejak tadi juga terpejam, namun kantuk itu memilih menghilang ketika si Tuan-nya bergerak lagi dan lagi. bukan salah kantuknya, hanya saja. Dia tidak mampu melawan sentuhan itu.

.

.

.

Menjadi seorang pewaris tunggal dengan semua kesempurnaan yang ada tidak akan pernah menjamin hidupmu akan bahagia, anggap saja seperti itu. anggap saja Cho Kyuhyun adalah salah satu dari segelintir otang yang mempunyai kesempurnaan ini. apa yang kurang dari hidupnya? Harta, tampan, pintar, dan dipuja oleh semua gadis. Hanya satu. Hanya satu dan hanya beberapa orang saja yang tahu, tidak juga dengan kedua orang tuanya. Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang gay.

Terlalu muak dengan semua wanita karena keluarganya hampir hancur direnggut putus akibat hubungan gelap Sang Ayah dengan beberapa wanita pemakan uang. Lalu ibunya? Hanya sendirian di rumah menunggu Sang Ayah pulang, bertengkar lalu pergi lagi. sekalipun mereka terlihat mesra seakan sehabis bergelung dengan percintaan panas, tetap saja Kyuhyun merasa muak dengan semua itu.

Dia memiliki segalanya. Catat itu. Tidak menutup kemungkiinan dia akan mendapatkan segalanya, termasuk kebutuhan bologisnya. Namja itu, yang hampir setiap hari berada di atas ranjangnya. Namja yang dengan polosnya mendesah untuk Kyuhyun, namja yang dengannya telah dibuat perjanjian jual-beli gairah dan kenikmatan. Namja yang bahkan Cho Kyuhyun tidak tahu siapa namanya dan dari mana asalnya. Namja yang tidak pernah bisa melihat wajahnya.

Tubuh itu begitu halus, begitu lembut dan ringkih di saat yang bersamaan. Irama nafas yang teratur dengan partitur kelembutan. Dipandangnya sebentar wajah itu. tidak. cukup lama. sudah berapa kali dia datang dan menyentuh tubuh ini sebelum kemudian pergi dan datang lagi? sekali? dua kali? Mungkin tiga kali. Ah, dia tidak ingat.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Kyuhyun mengelus wajah orang itu. menekan lembut pada garis tulang rahang dan pipi yang sering memerah dengan sendirinya. Sangat lucu. Sangat lucu karna dia ingin menatap mata itu. sangat ingin. Sangat ingin tahu siapa pemilik tubuh yang begitu pasrah dalam kungkungannya.

Perlahan ditariknya lembut kain penutup mata yang selalu melekat di wajah mukus itu, kain penutup yang selama ini membatasi perkenalan dan urusan pribadi selain bercinta di ranjang dan dimana saja kapanpun dia menginginkan. Satu tarikan pada simpul kain hingga akhirnya dia bisa melihat wajah yang sempurna ada di depannya.

Mata yang terpejam, dengan beberapa bulir keringat yang masih tersisa setelah aktivitas percintaan mereka. Kyuhyun memandang dengan intens..

_Siapa namanya?_

_Dimana dia tinggal?_

_Mengapa namja ini bersedia melayanimu?_

_Apakah dia berasal dari keluarga baik-baik? Apa dia berpendidikan tinggi?_

_Mengapa dia menyanggupi untuk memuaskanmu penuh-penuh?_

.

.

.

Audi keluaran terbaru itu melintas di sepanjang jalan Teherran yang menjadi jalan berkonsentrasi berat gedung perkantoran di Distrik gangnam. Baru saja Kyuhyun keluar dari lingkungan perusahaan pusat Cho Group. Sedikit memijat keningnya karena agak lelah.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau akan langsung ke kantor saja?"

"Ya"

Sebutlah Lee Donghae, namja yang selama ini mendampingi Kyuhyun. memegang semua jadwal Kyuhyun dari pagi sampai malam termasuk jadwalnya di ranjang dengan namja bayarannya. Haya lee Donghae yang mengenal Kyuhyun sampai ke bagian akarnya. Hanya Lee Donghae yang diizinkan untuk tahu. selebihnya Kyuhyun tidak pernah bercerita apapun pada Donghae. Membiarkan donghae terjebak berkali-kali dalam pemikiran singkat yang lalu berkesimpulan salah.

Mobil itu terus berjalan menuju perusahaan Cho Group yang lain di Cheongdamdong. Berhenti di sebuah perempatan lampu merah. Kyuhyun menatap ke arah seberang jalan, mengabaikan sebentar ipadnya yang berisi banyak laporan perusahaan.

"Mengapa di sana ramai?" tanya Kyuhyun singkat. Donghae yangs ednag menyetir mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar ke arah yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Ah, ada festival anak-anak dan orang tua di Taman Dosan" jawab Donghae riang "Sepertinya festival itu diadakan setiap sebulan sekali"

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya sebuah anggukan pelan. Namun dengan jelas Donghae dapat melihat rasa penasaran di balik pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau ingin berhenti?"

"Tidak, hanya ingin tahu saja"

"Baiklah, kita berhenti di depan"

Donghae menatap namja yang kini menoleh heran ke arahnya "Kurasa kau juga harus mencobanya. Aku akan membelikanmu minuman"

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama sampai mobil itu masuk ke pelataran parkir di taman Dosan. Donghae mengajak Kyuhyun untuk berkeliling di sekitar taman, melihat-lihat beberapa parade yang disuguhkan untuk pengunjung.

"Masih ada waktu dua jam menjelang rapat, sesekali kau harus mengirup udara luar. Jangan terus menghabiskan waktu di dalam ruangan, membaca buku terus menerus nanti kau cepat tua"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, hanya sedikit terlihat sedang berfikir ulang atas semua ucapan Donghae.

"Aku tahu minuman enak, kau tunggu dulu di sini ya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, sedetik kemudian Donghae sudah menghilang entah kemana. Baru kali ini Kyuhyun berada di tengah keramaian sendirian. Dia tidak perna ke temoat seperti ini sebelumnya karena semua waktu hanya dihabiskan di kantor dan Apartemen pribadinya.

Sekeliling matanya memandang semuanya hanya bentuk partisi-partisi keramaian yang kemudian saling sahut-sahutan satu sama lain di telinganya. Suara anak-anak bermain, tertawa, bernyanyi, bahkan ada yang menari bersama sebuah boneka besar berisi manusia yang membagikan balon. Kyuhyun terfokus untuk melihat betapa anak-anak itu menikmati festival ini dan betapa banyak waktunya dalam kurun waktu belasan tahun yang terbuang hanya untuk sebuah nama 'pewaris tunggal'. Menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar bisnis hingga tidak ada lagi waktu festival, bernyanyi, dan menari.

Namja Brunnet itu bertanya oada dirinya sendiri, kapan terakhir kali dia menghabiskan waktu untuk bersenang-senang demi dirinya sendiri? kapan terakhir kali dia bermain menghirup udara bebas dan tidak perlu memikirkan perusahaan?

Mungkin saat dia berumur sepuluh tahun. Sembilan? Delapan? Entahlah. Sudah sangat lama hingga dia sendiri tidak bisa menghitungnya.

Melihat sebuah pohon besar dan sebuah kursi taman panjang yang ada di bawahnya, Kyuhyun tertarik untuk duduk dan melihat parade dari kejauhan. Banyak anak-anak yang memakai kostum tokoh kartun favorit mereka.

Matanya menangkap ke arah boneka besar yang sejak tadi menghibur anak-anak dan memberikan balon, terkejut saat tahu seseorang yang berada di dalamnya. Yang menghela nafas kelelahan dan beranjak duduk di tidak jauh dari kursinya. Mengeluarkan banyaknya uang receh dan uang kertas yang ada dalam kantong bajunya yang besar.

Wajah Stoic itu mengeras, memperhatikan satu sosok yang kini dengan wajah bahagia menghitung semua recehan yang dia dapat. Merapikan beberapa sisi uang kertas yang berlipat tidak karuan sambil sesekali bersandar pada punggung kursi.

Beberapa saat kemudian seseorang datang dan menghampiri namja tadi, mereka bicara sebentar sebelum akhirnya namja itu emlepas kostum boneka yang dipakainya dan menerima sebagian uang yang dia dapatkan dari kantongnya. Dia membungkuk penuh hormat kepada orang yang Kyuhyun pikir adalah boss-nya tapi hei, Kyuhyun tahu siapa namja itu,

"Kau di sini Kyuhyun-ah.."

Kyuhyun menoleh dengan tatapan biasa, seolah dia tidak sedang bertemu dengan namja satu pergumulannya di ranjang yang hampir setiap malam berada di apartemennya dengan mata tertutup sehelai kain. Digenggamnya sebuah minuman bewarna oranye dan dileguknya sediikit.

"Kau suka? Itu air jeruk peras yang ditambahkan dengan sari jeruk botolan lalu ditambahkan dengan es batu juga seidkit madu. Kau bisa melihat bulir lemon di dalamnya karena mereka menambahkan semua itu ke dalam"

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Gomawo"

"Kita pergi sekarang kalau begitu"

.

.

.

Setiap pulang dari kantor pikirannya terkadang sangat kacau. Terkadang ada banyak masalah yang dia rasa terlalu dini untuk dilimpahkan kepadanya, maka itu.. bercinta adalah satu-satunya obat untuk mengurangi semua rasa stress, bermain dengan fantasi dan kenikmatan. Gairah yang terus-menerus naik tinggi hingga menuju puncaknya.

Kyuhyun melihatnya sudah duduk di dalam. Duduk manis menyambutnya datang setiap kali dia masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Matanya sudah tertutup dengan kain.

"Selamat malam Tuan" sapanya ramah. Kyuhyun bisa melihatnya tersenyum.

Perlahan dia mendekat dan duduk tepat di sebelah namja manis itu.

_Siapa namamu?_

_Mengapa hari ini aku melihatmu memakai kostum boneka beruang dan menari dengan anak-anak?_

_Kau tidak bekerja?_

_Dimana kau tinggal?_

_Siapa nama orang tuamu?_

_Siapa kau?_

Semua pertanyaan itu melebur menjadi satu sentuhan. Namja manis itu sedikit berjengit kala Kyuhyun mengigit bibirnya dalam sebuah pagutan panas. Langsung mendorongnya ke agar berbaring di sofa panjang. Menggelung kaki keduanya agar tidak terlepas, ditambah dengan sedikit tekanan pada bagian intim mereka. satu orang mendesah, namun tidak lama setelah itu keduanya terlena dengan fantasi masing-masing.

Sebutlah Kyuhyun yang memulai semuanya, mempreteli semua kain yang menempel pada tubuh namja itu. tidak memberikan jeda kepada namja itu untuk sedikit menggeliat dan terus mengkungkungnya. Dia milik Kyuhyun, seolah sepenuhnya seperti itu. Namja berikat kain pada mata indahnya itupun tidak menolak. Tidak bisa. Dia terlena dan sudah tenggelam sambil berlari terus menuju puncaknya.

Dan kini keduanya telah telanjang dan saling menikmati gairah mereka yang meledak-ledak. Kyuhyun tidak pernah kalah dalam gerakannya. Selalu menang ketika menghisap puting yang menegang atau bagian rahang, leher sampai ke paha dalam namja itu.

"Tuannhh.."

Ingin sekali Kyuhyun menarik kain yang mengikat mata namja itu, namun bayangan akan orang lain tahu siapa dirinya dan bagaimana kehidupan seksnya membuat semua itu ditelannya jauh-jauh. Masih terlalu dini untuk membuat kudeta atas semua perlakuan restric orang tua dan keluarganya.

Kyuhyun mengulum milik namja itu, membuatnya super tegang namun tidak membiarkan namja itu mencapai puncak, tidak sebelum dia juga sampai.

Kyuhyun mengerang ketika mereka menyatu. Terlebih untuk namja itu, perih dan panas. Semuanya berkolaborasi membentuk sebuah gairah baru yang menyulut.

"Tuannhh.. kumohonn.."

Tuannya lalu bergerak, dari gerakan pelan hingga yang paling menunjukkan kalau dia berkuasa di antara mereka berdua.

"Tuannhh.. ahh...aakkhh.."

Sofa itu bergerak mengikuti gerakan keduanya, menumbuk milik Kyuhyun jauh ke dalam prostat milik namja manis itu.

Kyuhyun hampir sampai ketika lagi-lagi tubuh berpeluh, lengket dan penuh cairan cinta diinvasi dengan bibir dan lidahnya, seolah mengajak si empunya tubuh agar sampai bersama.

.

Mata itu terpejam, selalu sesaat setelahnya menelpon Donghae. Kyuhyun membawa tubuh ringkih itu ke atas ranjangnya. Hari ini percintaan mereka habis di sofa dan di meja makan. Dilepasnya kain pengikat mata namja it, dipandangnya lagi dan lagi.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

.

.

.

"_Mengapa kau tiba-tiba ingin tahu semua itu Kyu? Bukankan dulu kau sendiri yang tidak mau tahu tentang namja yang tidur denganmu? Tapi kau jangan khawatir dia bukan namja nakal yang sering menjajakan tubuhnya utnuk orang lain. dia bekerja hanya untukmu"_

"_Namanya Lee Sungmin. dia adalah seniorku dulu sewaktu sekolah. dia cukup terkenal karena sangat berbakat di bidang musik. Seongsangnim sangat merekomendasikan dia untuk meneruska bakatnya saat kuliah nanti. Dia mengenalku, sangat baik karena aku salah satu anggota di klub musik. Hingga suatu saat aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya. Dia pindah begitu saja dari sekolah tanpa pemberitahuan lebih dulu kepada kami. sampai beberapa tahun kemudian aku menemukannya sedang menyanyi di kafe, hari itu di saat kau memintaku untuk mencarikan teman tidurmu. Dia menyetujuinya."_

"_Jadi dia bukan seorang gay?"_

"_Kurasa bukan, kurasa dia bi. Entahlah, aku lebih merasa dia sedang mengalami satu masalah besar dalam membuituhkan banyak uang" _

"_Untuk apa?"_

"_kuharap ini tidak membuatmu marah dan lantas membencinya. Dia membutuhkan mu dan aku tahu hanya kau yang bisa membantunya. Sementara ini Sungmin Hyung tidak pernah memberitahu apa yang terjadi padanya dan keluarganya, namun aku yakin suatu saat dia memberitahuku"_

.

"Sungnim, ini pesanan anda. Terima kasih dan datang kembali"

"Sungmin-ah, nona ini memesan satu teoppoki dengan keju"

"Ah, baiklah tunggu sebentar"

Hari itu Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktu membaca bukunya dengan berkeliling ke semua tempat dimana Sungmin bekerja paruh waktu. Dia bekerja pagi hari di sebuah klinik kesehatan. Lalu pindah ke sebuah restoran makan, lalu pindah lagi memakai kostum boneka besar, lalu pndah lagi sebagai pengantar makanan dan kurir, hingga malamnya dia bekerja di toko bunga entah milik siapa.

Kyuhyun mengikutinya, satu per satu. Bahkan tidak melewatkan saat Sungmin menjenguk ibunya yang sedang koma di rumah sakit. Kyuhyun mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Sungmin membutuhkan banyak dana untuk pengobatan ibunya. Namja itu tidak pernah sekalipun terlihat lelah. Dia tampak bahagia menghitung semua uang –yang tidak seberapa- yang dihasilkannya seharian itu.

"Selamat malam Tuan, anda sedang mencari bunga apa? Aku punya mawar segar untuk diberikan kepada kekasihmu"

_Lee Sungmin? itukah namamu? Mengapa kau tampak beda dari yang kutemukan hampir setiap malam di ranjangku? Apakah itu suaramu yang mendesah meminta lebih kepadaku? Apakah itu pipi dan telinga yang merona setiap kali aku menyentuhnya? Mengapa kau tidak tampak menderita?_

_Siapa kau sebenarnya Lee Sungmin?_

_._

_._

_._

"Sungmin Hyung, Sajangnim memintaku membawamu malam ini"

"Eh? bukankah hari ini bukan jadwalku datang Hae-ah?"

"Molla, kau ada urusan?"

Sungmin diam. Ibunya hari ini akan dioperasi. Dia sudah meluangkan waktu ini untuk menunggui ibunya. "Sungmin Hyung.."

Sungmin mendadak tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan "Baiklah, aku akan bersiap sebentar"

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama sampai mereka tiba di Apartemen pribadi milik Kyuhyun. Donghae membawa Sungmin ke sofa tempat biasa Sungmin menunggu Tuannya. Mengikat mata Sungmin dengan selembar kain lembut namun Sungmin mendadak tidak bisa melihat apapun. Hingga sebuah suara pintu terbuka dan seseorang berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Selamat Malam Tuan"

Sudah biasa bagi Sungmin ketika dia tidak mendapatkan jawaban atas sapaan rutinnya. Pikirannya terbelah dua, antara ibunya yang sedang sekarat dan berjuang di ruang operasi dengan sebelah lagi berada di sini, dalam kungkungan namja yang entah siapa dia.

Sungmin menggeliat tidak nyaman saat Kyuhyun meraba puting-nya dari luar kaus. Entah mengapa, Sungmin benar-benar dibuat mabuk dengan sentuhan Tuannya. Perlahan Kyuhyun menaikkan kaus itu dan melahap dada Sungmin. membasahi nipple-nya dengan saliva, menghisapnya dengan gerakan fluktuatif. Sungmin menyerah.

"Ahh.."

"Mendesahlah lagi" bisik Kyuhyun di telinganya dengan sensual. Sungmin tidak tahu bagaimana harus mendeksripsikan suara inda milik Tuannya. Membuat semua bulu romanya berdiri. Membuat kupu-kupu dalam perutnya menari bebas.

"Tuannhh.. Oohh..."

Kini Kyuhyun sudah melepaskan kaus Sungmin dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Meninggalkan jejak saliva di seluruh tubuh bagian atas Sungmin dan terkekeh tanpa suara saat melihat sesuatu menggembung di balik celana kain Sungmin

"Akkhh.."

Nyeri dan nikmat bersamaan saat Kyuhyun sedikit bermain dengan milik Sungmin dari bailk celananya. Tanpa aba-aba Namja Brunette itu melepaskan kain terakhir Sungmin.

.

.

"Ahhk.. Ohh Tuann.. Tuannhh.."

Kyuhyun mengerang dan mendesah, miliknya terjepit sempurna. Menumbuk tepat pada titik gairah terkuat Sungmin. namja itu terlonjak-lonjak dalam pangkuan Kyuhyun. ranjang yang berderit dan semua bantal guling berserakan.

Tidak.

Sungmin tidak menikmati ini semua. Semuanya terpusat pada operaasi ibunya. Air matanya jatuh karena dalam gelap ikatan mata itu Sungmin melihat ibunya tersenyum, membelai kepalanya penuh sayang, memeluknya dan selalu membuatnya tersenyum.

Namja itu menangis.

"Tuannhh.. akkhh.. hiks..."

Kyuhyun berhenti saat itu juga. Menatap ke arah kain bewarna merah yang sudah basah dengan air mata Sungmin. Namja itu kaku di tempat.

"Tuan, mengapa berhenti?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara seraknya.

"Aku tidak suka bercinta sambil menangis" jawab Kyuhyun sambil perlahan melepaskan kaitan tubuhnya.

"Tidak Tuan! Maafkan aku! Jangan pergi! Kumohon selesaikan semua ini"

Entah dorongan dari mana, Sungmin berhasil mengenggam lengan Kyuhyun. "aku berjanji tidak menangis Tuan, jangan melepasku."

_Kau melakukan ini demi uang bukan?_

_Lalu mengapa menangis kalau kita berdua impas?_

_Kau bahkan menikmati sentuhanku, apa itu tidak cukup?_

Bless!

"Ahhkk.." Tubuh Sungmin melengkung saat Kyuhyun menghujam holenya dengan sekali gerakan. Dia sangat tidak siap.

_Mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku?_

_Mengapa menangis dan membuatku merasa bersalah?_

_Siapa kau Lee Sungmin?_

Terus dan terus hingga tidak tahu berapa kali sampai Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin klimaks. Namja itu kepayahan. Sakit di tubuhnya tidak bisa ditolerir lagi. Tubuhnya ambruk dalam pangkuan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Sungmin Hyung? Kau sudah sadar?"

Sungmin tersentak ketika menemukan dirinya ada di sebuah ranjang besar milik Tuannya. "apa yang terjadi Hae?"

"Kau sepertinya pingsan semalam.. Sajangnim..."

Pats!

Sungmin ingat betul bagaimana Sang Tuannya menghabisi tubuhnya tanpa ampun. Dia sudah tidak sempat menangis malam tadi. Rasa sakit itu masih bersarang di holenya. Sungmin mencoba berdiri sekalipun nyeri menyulut-nyulut tubuhnya. Perih.

"Hae, aku harus pergi sekarang..":

"Keundae-yo Sungmin Hyung..."

Sungmin tidak menjawab, Tubuhnya dipaksa bergerak dan berlari. Tidka perduli apakah nanti berdarah atau tidak, tidak perduli apakah nanti Tuannya akan memperlakukan dia lebih parah dari semalam. Sungmin hanya ingin bertemu dengan ibunya. Sungmin hanya ingin kembali melihat senyum ibunya.

_Drrttt_

"_Sungmin-ssi, ini aku suster Jjang.. mianhae Sungmin-ssi.. operasi ibumu tidak berhasil. Ibumu mendadak kritis semalam dan kami tidak bisa menyelamatkannya. Mianhae Sungmin-ssi"_

Tubuh itu merosot begitu saja ke bawah, seiring air mata dan rasa sakit menghujamnya bagai pisau berkarat. Sungmin lemas. sangat lemas.

"Eomma... Eomma... " panggilnya hampir tanpa suara.

Beberapa orang memperhatikannya dengan aneh. Segalanya lalu berputar lebih cepat, kilasan kenangan bersama keluarganya, Sang Ayah yang meninggal dunia hingga ibunya yang sakit-sakitan. Mimpi yang harus terkubur dalam-dalam, menjadi seorang gay, menajdi pelacur, dan kemudian hidup sebatang kara.

Sungmin bisa melihat samar-samar seseorang membantunya bangkit, namun tubuhnnya sama sekali tidak kooperatif. Mata itu, Sungmin melihatnya. Mata yang menatapnya dengan teduh. Mata yang asing namun terlihat familiar di saat bersamaan.

Sungmin jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

**lanjut? atau cukup di sini aja?**

**Jikalau tidak ada halangan maka akan dibuat twoshoot. Aamin**

**Happy ied mubarak. Maaf lahir batin untuk semua readerdeul jika selama ini Kyuna punya salah kata dan salah jawab *halah**

**Buat anak-anak Kyumin base wasap, devi dan eci semoga ga mengecewakan ya THR nya kkkk**

**Love you all~**

**Regards, **

**Kim Kyuna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kim Kyuna present, **

**Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

"**All Eyes on Me"**

**BL/part 2-?**

**Mature content. DLDR.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sekarang kau mulai berlari_

_Perlahan-lahan kau akan tahu siapa aku_

_Perlahan-lahan kau akan tahu tempatnya_

Tiga menit sebelum memaksa kembali dirinya bangun dari ranjang, Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan. Tidak bisa berfikir apa yang terjadi dan apa yang membuatnya bisa kembali terbaring di ranjang yang sama. Apakah berita ibunya meninggal hanya sebuah mimpi? Hanya sebuah halusinasi? Jika ya, Sungmin ingin cepat-cepat menemui ibunya di rumah sakit. Sungmin ingin memeluk ibunya lagi karena operasinya berhasil.

Seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar, duduk di tepian ranjang Sungmin dan menggenggam jemarinya. "Sungmin Hyung, kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Hae, mengapa aku ada di sini lagi?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Mukanya datar, namun terlihat jelas kakau dia sedang mengumpulkan ingatannya.

"Kau pingsan Hyung, tepat di depan Apartemen lalu aku membawamu ke sini"

_Lalu siapa namja yang mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku tadi?_

_Mengapa bukan dia yang menolongku?_

"Sungmin Hyung, ada yang menelponmu dari rumah sakit. Aku mengangkatnya dan..."

"Ibuku meninggal, iya bukan?"

"Keundae Hyung.."

Sungmin tersenyum lebar "Sepertinya aku tadi tidak berhati-hati, jatuh dan kemudian pingsan. Aku kelelahan." ucap Sungmin ringan tapi Donghae bisa melihat wajah Sungmin yang kaku dan mecoba mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Sungmin Hyung.."

"Hmm?"

"Apapun yang terjadi padamu, kuharap aku bisa membantumu. Dan aku.."

"Sepertinya aku memang perlu bantuanmu Hae, antarkan aku ke rumah sakit sekarang"

.

.

Donghae merasa ada yang salah dengan Sungmin. Apakah ekspresi seseorang yang baru saja mendapat kabar kematian ibunya harus setenang ini? Sungmin sejak tadi hanya diam, tidak bicara apapun meski Donghae sesekali menangkap tangan Sungmin bergetar cukup hebat, namun secepat matanya memandang, secepat itu juga Sungmin menyembunyikannya, membuat Donghae terpaku penuh tanya yang akhirnya dia berkesimpulan untuk mencoba membiarkan Sungmin tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Itu privasi dan selesai sampai di situ.

Ketika sampai di rumah sakit Sungmin disambut oleh seorang perawat bernama Suster Jjang yang lalu membawa Sungmin ke sebuah ruangan tempat ibunya disemayamkan. Perlahan namja itu membuka kain penutup wajah ibunya, tersenyum ketika menatap wajah kaku yang mulai membiru, kemudian melihat Donghae yang membungkuk memberikan salam kepada ibunya.

"Sungmin Hyung, aku bisa membantumu untuk..."

"Tidak usah Hae, aku akan mengurus semuanya. Kembalilah ke kantormu"

"Tapi.."

Sungmin berbalik dan menepuk pundak Donghae pelan "Aku baik-baik saja. Percayalah"

"Berjanjilah untuk menghubungiku lagi Hyung"

"Tentu"

Perlahan Donghae beranjak keluar dari kamar tempat Ibu Sungmin disemayamkan, tidak selang beberapa langkah dirinya berhenti.

"Aku akan mengatakan pada Sajangnim kalau kau..."

"Tidak usah Hae-ah, setelah pemakaman ibuku kupastikan aku sudah berada di Apartemen untuk bertemu dengannya"

_Dia sudah mengetahui semuanya Hyung.._

Donghae mengangguk pelan sebelum kembali berjalan keluar.

Setelah terdengar suara pintu tertutup semuanya mendadak hening. Kembali Sungmin menatap wajah kaku yang ada di depannya. "Eomma, maaf membuatmu lebih memilih meninggalkanku daripada terus berharap aku akan membawa banyak uang untuk menyembuhkanmu. Maaf aku begitu terlambat. Semoga kau bahagia Eomma, Tuhan yang paling tahu tempat dimana kau akan bahagia"

.

.

.

_(flashback)_

"_Lihat anakmu yeobo, Sungmin memenangkan lomba bernyanyi lagi. dia sangat hebat bukan?"_

"_Wah, kau sangat hebat Sungmin-ah! Jika proyek Appa goal kupastikan tabungan untuk kuliahmu sudah cukup"_

_Mereka bertiga berpelukan dengan Sungmin yang amat bersyukur pada Tuhan akan keluarga yang sangat sempurna yang pernah ada. Bagaimana tidak, selama belasan tahun dia hidup tidak pernah sekalipun Sungmin merasa ada satu atau lebih kekurangan. Semuanya serba kecukupan. _

_Ayahnya seorang pen-design interior, seorang sarjana arsitektur yang bekerja di sebuah perusahaan kontraktor. Menjadi chief architect kepercayaan direkturnya lalu seorang ibu yang sangat cantik, merawatnya sejak kecil dan menjadi temannya bercerita selama ini. _

_Malam itu mereka melewatkan malam dengan merayakan kemenangan Sungmin akan lomba di sekolahnya. Mereka bernyanyi bersama, makan di tempat kesukaan Sungmin. apalagi yang kurang dari hidupnya?_

_._

_._

_Sungmin ingat sekali, kala itu dia baru saja pulang dari sekolah saat keadaan rumah begitu berantakan tidak seperti biasanya. Banyak kardus berserakan sepanjang dia berjalan ke kamarnya. Semua tampak sepi. Sungmin mencoba mencari orang tuanya, terakhir sang ayah berkata padanya kalau mereka akan pindah ke sebuah rumah yang lebih besar karena Ayahnya baru saja mendapatkan tunjangan atas kenaikan pangkat kerja. Apa mungkin rumah mereka menjadi berantakan karena hal ini? karena hari ini juga kedua orang tuanya memberikan kejutan untuknya. Diam-diam merencanakan kepindahan mereka?_

_Sungmin sedang tersenyum lebar, sampai senyum itu lenyap ketika dia melihat keadaan orang tuanya di kamar. Berantakan seperti habis dipukuli beberapa orang sekaligus._

"_Sungmin-ah, kita pindah sekarang"_

_(flashback off)_

.

.

.

Acara pemakaman itu berlangsung sepi, hanya ada Sungmin sebagai satu-satunya pengantar. Sungmin tidak memberi tahu siapapun karena memang mereka sudah tidak mempunyai siapapun lagi yang mereka kenal dekat. Perlahan namja manis itu jongkok di depan pusara ibunya. Mengusap dengan pelan gundukan tanah merah yang masih basah dengan beberapa taburan bunga di atasnya.

Semenjak kematian sang ayah, Sungmin sudah menganggap kalau dia hampir kehilangan kedua orang tuanya saat ibunya juga mengalami depresi berat dan gangguan psikisnya. Masih ingat di benaknya ketika Sang Ibu tiba-tiba terkena stroke dan tidak bisa lagi bicara banyak. Sungmin tidak menyayangkan akan semua yang terjadi di dalam hidupnya. Sang Ibu memilih untuk berdiam diri atas semua kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya, atas ayahnya yang lebih memilih bunuh diri dan meninggalkan mereka dengan hutang yang banyak. Atau atas ibunya yang sejak saat itu menolak untuk bicara dan berteriak dengan kencangnya di malam hari seperti orang gila. Sungmin tidak pernah sekalipun bertanya pada Tuhan mengapa nasib hidupnya seperti ini. bahkan kini, dia menjadi seorang gay penjaja sex untuk seseorang. Seseorang yang tadinya dia pikir adalah jalan keluar lain selain bekerja membanting tulang seharian tapi sekali lagi Sungmin tidak pernah bertanya atau mengeluh atas keadaannya.

"Eomma, katakan pada Tuhan kalau aku memang sangat kotor sekarang. katakan pada Tuhan, kalau aku tidak ingin apapun. Kematianmu bukan hal yang besar bagiku karena sejak awal ayah meninggalkan kita, sudah kuanggap aku juga kehilanganmu yang bahkan tidak ingin bicara pada anakmu sendiri. Jika Tuhan ingin mencabut nyawaku sekarang, katakan padanya kalau aku dengan senang hati menunggu. Jika tugasku sebagai anak adalah untuk menjagamu maka aku akan mengklaim diriku sudah melakukannya."

Tidak ada air mata. Sebagian besar air matanya sudah habis terbuang untuk menangisi mimpinya yang lenyap. Menangisi banyaknya jalan hidup yang lebih baik yang bisa dia dapatkan dibanding sekedar menjadi pelayan, menjadi penjual bunga, menari-nari dengan memakai kostum boneka, atau dengan memberikan kepuasan sex pada orang lain. Namja manis itu perlahan meninggalkan pusara ibunya.

Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Sudah begitu lama Sungmin tidak merasakan ini. Ada rasa kehilangan yang tidak biasa namun tanggung jawab yang dia kenakan masih sama.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak mencarinya? Ini sudah dua minggu dia tidak memberi kabar. Jadwalnya.."

"Aku sibuk"

Donghae menarik nafas berat. Jika saja namja batu yang ada di depannya bukanlah seorang presiden direktur Cho Group pastilah dia sudah menendang orang ini keluar dari lantai tujuh belas ini.

"Kyu, setidaknya kau turut berbela sungkawa. Bagaimanapun juga dia baru saja kehilangan ibunya. Kau sendiri yang sudah melihat bagaimana dia bekerja dengan keras untuk membayar semua pengobatan ibunya."

Kyuhyun seketika berhenti membalik kertas laporan yang ada di depannya. Seketika itu juga menatap Donghae penuh-penuh hingga namja itu sedikit banyak mengantisipasi kalau-kalau Kyuhyun akan mengamuk karena kata-katanya.

"Aku sudah membantunya dengan memberikan beberapa ratus ribu won untuk sekali tidur denganku. Kurasa itu sudah cukup"

Jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Donghae memejamkan matanya kesal "Kyuhyun-ah.. "

"Dia bukan siapapun, kalaupun iya kau tidak perlu menyuruhku melakukan sederet hal konyol yang selalu bisa didiktekan kepada anak kecil."

"Kalau kau tidak mau mencarinya, biar aku saja"

Donghae berkata dengan final. Segera dia keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun, seketika itu juga dia langsung membenci dirinya sendiri mengapa dia harus mengutarakan semua niatnya untuk meminta bantuan Kyuhyun agar Sungmin bisa ditemukan.

Masih teringat jelas di matanya saat Kyuhyun menyetubuhi Sungmin sampai namja itu pingsan, dia tahu Kyuhyun merasa bersalah terlebih saat Kyuhyun menemukan Sungmin tengah pingsan pagi itu. hanya saja, namja itu terlalu takut. Donghae tahu itu, Kyuhyun takut terluka. Karena dia sudah banyak memilikinya.

.

.

"Tuan, sedang mencari bunga apa?"

Namja itu terdiam sebentar. "Kau bukan orang yang sama"

"Ah benar Tuan. Pegawai yang lama sudah berhenti bekerja"

"Buatkan aku sebuket mawar merah dan kirimkan ke alamat ini"

Kyuhyun menyodorkan secarik kertas dan memberikan sejumlah uang yang entah berapa jumlah sebenarnya. Dia hanya mengambilnya dengan asal. Segera pergi adalah keinginannya.

Terakhir melihat Sungmin ada di pemakaman ibunya, Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyangka kalau namja itu akan melakukan semua ini. Sungmin pergi entah kemana. Semua pekerjaan yang setahu Kyuhyun selalu dilakukan Sungmin sudah dia kunjungi sejak tadi siang, tapi tetap nihil. Sungmin tidak ada dimanapun.

Ada banyak pertanyaan di benak Namja Brunette itu, mengapa dia peduli dengan Sungmin? mengapa dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk mencari Sungmin?

Mengapa di depan Donghae dia seakan tidak peduli semua tentang Sungmin namun hatinya selalu bertanya, seperti haus dan kelaparan memikirkan Sungmin.

Terlebih lagi, dia merindukan semua sentuhan panas diantara mereka. Percintaan mereka di ranjang.

.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit tempat Ibu Sungmin pernah dirawat. Mungkin saja dia bisa menemukan dimana namja itu berada. Masih teringat jelas dibenaknya sewaktu Sungmin pingsan tergeletak di tepian jalan. Masih teringat jelas bagaimana dia begitu marah, begitu kesal karena Sungmin menangis di tengah percintaan mereka. Bukankah seharusnya Sungmin menikmati semua itu? bukankah seharusnya Sungmin senang atas kepuasan di ranjang dan kepuasan akan uang Kyuhyun yang begitu banyak diberikan kepadanya?

Entahlah, mungkin sedikti banyak Kyuhyun kecewa. Kecewa karena dia merasa berhak atas tubuh itu. tangisan Sungmin membuatnya tersadar kalau Sungmin melakukan semua ini karena terpaksa, karena uang, karena bukan dirinya yang ada di pikiran namja itu. namun lagi-lagi, lihatlah. Kini dia berjalan di lorong rumah sakit, berletih-letih untuk mencari sebuah nama.

"Selamat malam, ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan?"

Kyuhyun membungkuk sedikit untuk memberi salam "Apa kau Suster Jjang?"

.

.

_Sungmin, ah ya anak itu.._

_Ibunya baru saja meninggal namun karena hutangnya dengan rumah sakit ini begitu banyak maka pihak rumah sakit melaporkannya ke polisi. Anak itu melanggar perjanjian kalau dia akan melunasi semua hutangnya tiga hari setelah pemakaman ibunya. Kini dia dipenjara._

_Keundaeyo, kau siapa Tuan?_

Kyuhyun melihatnya, setelah tiga minggu akhirnya dia melihat namja itu, yang kini meringkuk di sebuah sel tahanan. Menekuk kakinya, menenggelamkan kepalanya di lutut yang diringkuk.

_Mengapa ada orang sepertimu?_

_Apa.. apa kau baik-baik saja?_

_Mengapa kau tidak berontak? Kau tahu kau bisa melakukannya bukan?_

_Ada apa denganmu?_

Dari kejauhan Kyuhyun bisa melihat namja itu begitu kurus dan begitu lemah. Sudah berapa hari dia tidak makan dengan benar?

"Tuan, itu yang bernama Lee Sungmin. kau ingin menjenguknya?"

"Tidak"

Saat itu juga Kyuhyun meninggalkan tempat itu dengan semua perasaan mual yang seketika datang, namja itu mengurut keningnya. Hidup apa yang tengah dijalani Sungmin? Mengapa terlalu menyakiti hatinya?

"Donghae-ah, hubungi suster itu"

.

.

CTAK!

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya. Beberapa opsir telah berdiri di depannya, Sungmin menatap mereka satu per satu. Menerka kemungkinan yang terjadi selanjutnya. Dua minggu lebih dia terkurung di sel dingin ini, wajahnya tampak tirus dan kelelahan. Kesehatannya sedikit memburuk.

"Lee Sungmin, kau sudah bebas."

Namja manis itu mengernyit sebentar, tidak mengerti. "Bukankah kau bilang mereka akan membawaku ke pengadilan?"

"Hutangmu sudah lunas, seseorang sudah membuatmu bebas"

"Siapa dia?"

"Kau temui saja di luar"

Sungmin bergerak perlahan, tubuhnya masih lemas karena beberapa hari ini hanya meringkuk di tahanan. Di lorong tunggu itu dilihatnya seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang berdiri dan tersenyum seketika sewaktu Sungmin berjalan ke arahnya.

"Suster?"

"Ne Sungmin-ah, selamat kau sudah bebas" Suster Jjang menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat. "Aigoo, kau terlihat kurus. Ayo kita rayakan ini. aku sudah membelikanmu baju hangat"

"Suster, bagaimana bisa?"

"Arraseo, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu setelah kita makan. Kajja"

.

.

Sungmin mengenal suster Jjang sejak ibunya pertama kali di rawat di rumah sakit. Suster Jjang telaten merawat ibunya apalagi ketika Sungmin sedang bekerja di luar sana untuk mengumpulkan uang. Suster Jjang adalah wanita yang sangat baik. Sering sekali tanpa pengetahuan Sungmin suster itu membelikan beberapa obat untuk ibunya, membawakannya makanan.

"Jadi Suster yang membayar semua hutangku?"

"Tidak semua Sungmin-ah, ada beberapa orang yang membantu memberikan donasi."

"Siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa, mungkin mereka adalah donatur untuk rumah sakit. Sudah, yang paling penting kau sudah keluar"

"Suster, bagaimana bisa? Hutangku begitu banyak"

"Tidak apa-apa. kau bisa membayarnya dengan mencicil kepadaku Sungmin-ah. Pelan-pelan saja"

Sungmin tersenyum getir "Aku lebih suka di tahanan, setidaknya jika aku dipenjara beberapa tahun pun hutangku akan lunas. Makanan di sana juga tidak buruk"

Suster Jjang merangkul Sungmin dengan erat "Kau berhak hidup yang lebih baik. Jika kau mau kau akan mendapatkannya, memang caranya tidak terlalu sesuai dengan apa yang seharusnya tapi percayalah, kau akan menemukan kebahagiaan"

.

"_Rumah sakit ini telah melakukan tindak pemerasan terhadap pasien. Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu. kau telah banyak memanipulasi biaya pengobatan karena pasiennya tidak mengerti. Kau juga telah melakukan beberapa mal praktek. Aku sudah menyelidiki semuanya. rumah sakit ini bisa kututup dengan hitungan jari dan menggantikanmu dengan orangku"_

"_T-tuan.. itu.."_

"_Kau pikir uangmu lebih banyak dari uangku? Uangku pun bisa membelimu. Catat baik-baik. Kuperingatkan kau untuk membenahi dirimu karena sebentar lagi rumah sakit ini akan bangkrut"_

.

.

Ancaman itu bukan hisapan jempol belaka, beberapa minggu kemudian pengadilan menyatakan bahwa rumah sakit tersebut ditutup. Lee Donghae memainkan peran Kyuhyun dengan sangat baik. Tentu saja, Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah mau turun langsung untuk masalah manusia pecinta uang seperti mereka. Pegawai rumah sakit yang ada tetap bekerja, hanya saja nama dan presiden direkturnya kini sudah diganti. Suster Jjang yang menceritakan semua hal itu kepada Donghae. Tentang mereka yang meminta banyak uang sebagai syarat pengobatan dan perawatan. Mereka meminta pembayaran di muka. Tidak terkecuali untuk Sungmin, biaa pengobatan ibunya begitu besar himgga dia menandatangani beberapa perjanjian pelunasan hutang. Bahkan ketika operasi ibunya gagal, mereka pun tidak menyampaikan apapun pada Sungmin justru yang Sungmin dapatkan hanya selembar kertas rincian pembayaran administrasi.

.

.

"_Ahjumma, apa ada pekerjaan untukku? Aku bisa melakukan apapun."_

"_Maaf nak, aku tidak menerima pekerja lagi"_

.

.

"_Nyonya, apa kau butuh bantuan? Aku bisa mencuci piring. aku hanya butuh sepiring nasi untuk bayarannya"_

"_Tidak, cari saja di tempat lain"_

.

.

Malam itu terlalu dingin, Sungmin hanya memakai pakaian tipis. Sudah dua hari ini dia tidak makan dengan benar, hanya menjadi tukang cuci di beberapa kedai dan memakan semua sisa makanan yang ada di piring-piring pelanggan untuk mengganjal perutnya. Tubuhnya terhuyung-huyung. Rumah yang ditempatinya sudah disegel oleh sang empunya sewa. Dia harus membayar sewa untuk bisa tinggal lagi, tentu saja Sungmin tidak mungkin meminta pada siapapun. Selama ini dia tidur di emperan jalan tempat biasanya gelandangan tidur. Beralaskan apa saja yang dia temui di jalan. Terkadang jika tidak beruntung, dia hanya tidur begitu saja.

Tubuhnya sangat kotor, namun dia tetap tersenyum pada setiap kedai yang dia datangi untuk meminta pekerjaan.

BRAK!

"Pergi kau! kau bau dan merusak pemandangan. Siapa yang mau menerima gelandangan sepertimu? Mandi saja tidak pernah. Mati saja kau!"

"Nde, terima kasih Tuan"

Dia tidak menangis. Tidak sama sekali. Sungmin tersenyum lagi. berfikir bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa mandi dan pulang sebentar ke rumah mengambil beberapa pakaian. Dia bahkan tidak pernah tahu seseorang terus mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi, meninggalkan pekerjaan kantornya hanya untuk memenuhi jawaban dalam dirinya

_Apakah kau baik-baik saja?_

_Apa yang kau lakukan?_

_Apa kau tidak kedinginan?_

Bahkan Sungmin sudah hampir lupa akan Si Tuan yang mengikat matanya dengan kain, yang setiap tiga hari sekali dia kunjungi untuk bercinta, yang setiap kali di saat mereka bercinta membuat Sungmin lupa akan siapa dirinya, membuat Sungmin merasa berhak untuk sisi lain kehidupan selain uang.

Tubuhnya ambruk seketika, kakinya terantuk sebuah batu. Tubuh yang terlalu lemas itu tidak bisa kembali bangkit. Sungmin meringis. Sakit karena menyadari mungkin Tuhan benar-benar akan memanggilnya malam ini, di tengah jalanan sepi yang dingin tanpa siapapun.

GRAB

Sungmin mendongak dan melihat seseorang yang ada di depannya. Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Dia ingat wajah ini dan mulai bertanya mengapa selalu datang di saat dirinya hampir mati. siapa orang ini? mengapa matanya selalu menatap dengan dalam seolah sudah mengenalnya sejak lama. Sungmin tersenyum.

"Tuan, apa kau bisa memberiku sepotong roti? Aku sangat lapar"

.

.

.

"Lee Donghae?"

Donghae tersenyum ketika Sungmin sudah sadar dari tidurnya. Dia duduk di tepian ranjang dan menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. "Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu, tapi mengapa aku ada di sini?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengurut tengkuknya. Kepalanya terasa berat sekali.

"Kau pingsan di jalan malam itu. kau terkena hipotemia Hyung. Kau sudar dua hari tidur"

"Aku?"

"Hmm.. untung saja Sajangnim menolongmu"

"Sajangnim?"

Saat itu wajahnya seketika bersemu merah. Sudah sebulan lebih Sungmin hampir melupakan orang itu. ada banyak kerumitan yang menyertai nama itu, termasuk ketika tubuh keduanya menyatu. Sungmin hampir tidak bisa berfikir normal atas kenikmatan itu, yang berkali-kali menghentakkan tubuhnya hingga perih dan menyayat, dia selalu menginginkan lebih dan seperti seakan Tuannya tahu, dia selalu mendapatkannya.

"Kau tidak menepati janjimu Hyung"

Sungmin tersadar dari kilasan penyatuan terakhir dengan Si Tuan yang begitu menyakitkan. "Mianhae Donghae-ah, kurasa aku akan berhenti saja. Aku tidak bisa..."

"Waeyo Hyung?"

"Aku bukan seorang gay Donghae-ah.. aku ingin kembali saja ke kehidupan biasa"

"Kehidupan biasa yang mana Hyung? Tidur di jalanan? Tidak makan? Dipukuli orang-orang karena kau dianggap gelandang? Mencari makanan di tempat sampah? Mengapa kau lebih memilih hdiup seperti itu?"

Sungmin tersenyum "Donghae-ah, semua itu hanya karena aku belum mendapatkan pekerjaan. Setelah aku menumpang mandi di sini aku yakin pasti akan ada yang menerima aku untuk bekerja"

"Hyung.."

"Katakan pada Sajangnim-mu. Aku ingin berhenti"

"Kau katakan saja sendiri padanya, sebentar lagi dia ke sini"

.

.

.

Matanya sudah sempurna dengan kain putih penutup. Sungmin bisa mendengar derap langkah orang itu, yang sudah sebulan lebih tidak menyentuhnya. Sungmin sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Dia ingin berhenti dari pekerjaan ini. ini bukan dunianya. Orang itu kini duduk tepat di samping Sungmin.

"Selamat malam Tuan" sapa Sungmin dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun bisa melihat tangan yang terkepal itu bergetar, dia tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku. Kau mengenali aku"

Kyuhyun menatap namja itu dengan dalam. Senyuman palsu yang disunggingkannya membuat Kyuhyun terluka. Terluka karena dia tahu Sungmin tidak baik-baik saja.

"Tuan, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Aku ahh.."

Satu gerakan, Kyuhyun membuka kancing piyama Sungmin. menyingkap bagian sensitifnya. Menjilatnya lalu melumat dada itu dengan penuh-penuh.

"Kurasa kau sudah sembuh sekarang" bisik Kyuhyun dengan suaranya yang berat.

"Tapi Tuan ahh.."

"Kau masih berhutang mendesah padaku, ingat?"

Detik itu juga Sungmin melupakan apa yang sudah dia siapkan. Sentuhan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya lagi-lagi membawanya pada suatu mimpi dimana dia berhak atas kehidupan percintaan yang panas lebih dari kehidupan mengejar uang.

_Kau adalah namja konyol yang selalu ingin terlihat paling bahagia padahal orang lain sudah dengan jelas mengetahui betapa berantakannya hidupmu._

_Kau adalah namja yang paling keras kepala yang pernah ada._

_Senyum busukmu itu yang membuatku yakin kau tengah membendung tangisanmu hingga hampir pecah seperti malam itu._

_Mengapa kau ingin berhenti jika kau tahu kau masih membutuhkanku?_

_Kau membutuhkanku bukan?_

_Kau menginginkanku_

_Kau menginginkan uangku dan tubuhku_

_Mengapa kau bisa mendapatkan keduanya?_

_Mengapa kau hanya memberikan tubuh dan desahanmu. _

_Aku sudah membelimu. Setidaknya kau harus jujur atas semua perasaanmu._

"Argghh.. Tuannh.. perlahan"

Kyuhyun menghentakkan tubuhnya, miliknya begitu dalam tertanam di dalam tubuh Sungmin. keduanya berpeluh di tengah malam yang dingin ini.

"Akkhh.. Tuanhh.. lebih cepath Tuan.."

_Lihatlah, kau memintaku bukan?_

_Kau tidak akan bisa lari_

_Sampai kapanpun._

"Ahh.. aahh.. Ohh.."

Sungmin ingin berlari, sungguh ingin terlepas. Sebulan lebih dia berusaha melupakan bagian lain dari dirinya jika sedang seperti ini. Bagian lain yang sungguh sangat membuat dirinya iri.

Bercinta dengan seseorang di tengah ranjang yang hangat, tidak kelaparan, tidak memikirkan akan makan apa besok hari, tidak perlu memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi besok hari. Sungmin ingin berhenti karena dia takut ingin memiliki kehidupan ini.

Kyuhyun memainkan lidahnya pada pusat gairah Sungmin, menghisap cairannya yang sudah masuk kedalam sana, membuat Sungmin semakin meremas rambutnya. Perlahan Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika Sungmin tanpa sadar membimbingnya agar bergerak sesuai kemauannya.

Grep~

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin dalam pangkuannya, mereka berhadapan. Tubuh keduanya bersatu kembali dengan Sungmin yang tengah menahan rasa sakit dan nikmat di saat yang bersamaan.

Kain penutup itu sudah basah oleh keringat. Sungmin sudah lupa akan siapa dirinya. Sungmin sudah kalah dalam dekapan ini, dalam gerakan yang membuatnya ingin lebih terus menerus.

"Tuanhh.. bergeraklah"

Kyuhyun masih memandang wajah yang kini bersemu karena Sungmin pun tahu Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya. Kyuhyun melumat bibir itu,dengan penuh penekanan. Sebagai jawaban atas keraguan yang ada. Sungmin tidak akan meninggalkannya. Namja ini tidak akan mengkhianatinya. Tidak akan pernah bisa.

"Eghh.. mpph... Ohh.."

SRET

Tepat saat keduanya mencapai klimaks, Kyuhyun menarik kain itu. Sesaat mata itu masih terpejam menikmati klimaksnya sebelum kembali irisnya merasakan cahaya dan sebuah siluet yang perlahan membentuk wajah seseorang. Keduanya bertatapan, dengan segala sudut mata berpusat padanya.

_Kini bertaruh segalanya demi kau. _

_Aku sudah kalah Lee Sungmin. _

.

.

**To Be Continued..**

**.**

**.**

**Sepertinya tidak jadi dibuat twoshoot kkk~**

**Saya ga nyangka respon nya begitu besar, padahal typo nya bener-bener mengkhawatirkan di chapter awal, kkkk terima kasih anyway.**

**Maaf menunggu terlalu lama, karena memang belum bisa melanjutkan.**

**Ada banyak tebak-tebak buah manggis ya?**

**Coba diikutin dulu aja, takut kecewa. Soalnya saya ga mau tanggung jawab kalau teman-teman kecewa :p**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview. Maaf tidak bisa disebutkan satu-satu.**

**See ya next chapter**

**Kim Kyuna.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kim Kyuna present, **

**Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

"**All Eyes on Me"**

**BL/part 3-?**

**Mature content. DLDR.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ah, aku tahu ini.._

_Gadis bersepatu kaca_

_Gadis berambut panjang menjuntai_

_Nenek sihir yang memakai tongkat ajaib_

_Hewan kecil yang bisa bicara_

_Kereta kuda cantik dari labu_

_Aku juga pernah mendengarnya._

_Aku melihatnya lagi sekarang, aku mengingatnya lagi_

_Mereka semua berkumpul dari segala keping kenangan_

_Lalu berpusat di matamu.._

_._

Nafasnya masih beradu dengan sesak yang menghimpit, berlomba mencari kemenangan. Mencoba saling merebut udara. Sinar yang awalnya terasa menyilaukan kini sudah kembali normal. Mata yang berbicara banyak, bibir yang terus mencari udara dengan hebat. Mereka hampir bersentuhan, wajahnya begitu dekat. Hampir satu nafas jika diteruskan.

_Apa yang ingin kau katakan dengan mata itu Lee Sungmin?_

Kerjapannya sekali, dua kali, hingga dia benar-benar merasa yakin kalau orang yang baru saja melepas kain putihnya adalah namja yang sering dia lihat selama ini. namja itu yang pada malam hari membeli bunga mawar di tokonya, yang duduk di restoran cepat saji, memberikan beberapa receh ke dalam kantung baju boneka besarnya, juga.. menolongnya selalu saat dia pingsan. Sungmin mengenalnya. Tapi kenapa?

Tubuh itu perlahan bangkit, melepas penyatuan yang masih terasa hangat tersisa di antara lekuk tubuh keduanya. Refleks begitu saja, lengan itu menahan.

"T-tuan.." panggilnya ragu.

Lengan yang tertahan itu berbalik mengunci jemarinya. Tubuh telanjang yang setengah berdiri itu membimbing dirinya untuk duduk. Usapan halus terasa di pipi merah Sungmin.

"Tidurlah di sini" ucapnya seperti biasa. Dengan intonasi yang sama dan yang berbeda hanya satu, wajah itu sangat kaku. Membuat kebingungan Sungmin kian bertambah karena pertanyaannya banyak yang belum terjawab.

"Kita akan bicara besok"

.

.

Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya dengan selimut dan pakaian tidur lengkap. Tidak pernah ingat kapan Tuannya memakaikan piyama dan mengapa si Tuan peduli kepadanya. Ruangan itu sepi sebelum dia melihat ke arah seseorang yang tengah membuat sesuatu di dapur.

"Kau terlihat lebih baik Hyung" sapanya ringan. Jalannya memang belum begitu benar akibat penyatuannya semalam. Perlahan Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di sofa panjang.

"Minumlah Hyung, baik untuk kesehatanmu. Sajangnim memintaku untuk menyuruhmu meminum ini" ucap Donghae lagi sambil menyodorkan secangkir minuman herbal bewarna kecoklatan.

"Ah bicara soal Sajangnim emm maksudku Tuan Besar, sepertinya.."

"Aku akan menceritakan maksudnya setelah kau selesai sarapan Hyung, sekarang minum dulu saja"

Perlahan Sungmin mengendus minuman itu, sedikit ada rasa pahit dari aromanya. Diangkatnya gelas itu dengan penuh keraguan. Seleguk yang mengalir dikerongkongannya terasa hangat dan menyenangkan. Dia suka rasa ini. tidak begitu pahit, rasanya membuat tubuhnya segar. Reaksi yang begitu cepat.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sungmin setelah minumannya habis

"Bukan apa-apa Hyung, Sajangnim memintaku untuk memberikannya padamu karena tubuhmu masih lemah ditambah semalam kalian.. ya begitulah" simpulnya cepat. Donghae pun sebenarnya melihat semburat merah yang ada di wajah Sungmin namun, dia menolak untuk membahas aktivitas ranjang yang begitu panas diantara keduanya. Sungmin menunduk, sebelah hatinya merasa tidak berhak untuk mempunyai semburat merah seperti ini. hey, dia seorang laki-laki.

"Hyung.. "

"Hmm?"

"Kau betah tinggal di sini?"

Sungmin menarik nafasnya panjang, pertanyaan itu bahkan semakin menyiksanya sekarang. Lalu apa jika betah dan bagaimana untuk tidak betah?

"Tidak tahu, mungkin.." jawab Sungmin pelan.

"Sajangnim memintamu untuk tinggal di sini. Dia ingin kau meninggalkan semua pekerjaanmu mengais makanan dan tidur di sembarang tempat. Sebagai gantinya, kau bisa tinggal di sini. Bersamanya. Dan dia pun.."

"Hae-ah.."

"Sajangnim telah membeli rooftop sewaanmu juga membayar semua pengobatan ibumu, menutup rumah sakit konyol itu"

Ada sedikit rasa terkejut dari Donghae begitu melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang tetap datar. Dia kira ketika mengatakan semua ini Sungmin akan terkejut atau marah atau menangis atau bahkan mungkin kecewa. Entahlah.

"Untuk apa dia melakukan semua itu Hae-ah? Tuan bisa mendapatkan tubuh yang lebih mahal dariku. Aku bahkan sering tidur di jalanan"

"Aku tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikirannya Hyung. Pertanyaannya sekarang, maukah kau untuk tetap tinggal?"

"Mengapa Tuan membuka kainku semalam?"

"Karna dia sudah percaya padamu kalau kau tidak akan pergi"

"Tapi.."

"Hyung, semua keputusan ada tanganmu. Tidak adil jika aku memintamu untuk bertahan kalau kau sendiri tidak ingin, tapi cobalah untuk hidup lebih baik."

"Menjadi pelacur bukan hal yang baik Donghae-ah.."

"Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada tinggal di penjara, tidur di jalan. Iya bukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. aku bukan penyuka sesama.. aku bahkan.."

"Kau masih memiliki pilihan Hyung"

"Tuanmu hanya datang untuk seks dan tidak mendengarku"

"Karna dia tahu sejauh apapun kau akan kembali"

"Benarkah? Dia bahkan telah banyak masuk ke hidupku. apa rencananya untukku? Apa dia akan mengurungku di sini"

"Hyung, Sajangnim bukan penjahat kelamin. Ada banyak hal yang belum kau tahu. jika kau akan menolak tawarannya, silahkan katakan padanya. Malam ini dia akan datang lagi"

.

.

Gugup.

Sungmin tidak pernah segugup ini sebelumnya. Menunggu si Tuannya datang dengan duduk di sofa panjang tempat biasanya dia duduk menyambut sajangnim pulang. Masalah pertama karena malam ini begitu berbeda, namja itu tidak memakai kain yang mengikatnya lagi. yang kedua karena dia sendirian. Dia takut sesuatu akan terjadi jika dia mengatakan keinginannya.

TING

Sungmin mendengar langkah itu, yang begitu dingin dan kaku berjalan ke arahnya. Sungmin tidak pernah berharap banyak tentang si Tuan Besar yang selama ini menjadi pasangan penyatuannya. Tidak juga berharap dia akan lebih muda darinya, berwajah tampan dan dingin. Namun satu hal yang begitu meyakini diri Sungmin. Namja ini juga tengah terluka sepertinya. Luka itu digores oleh cerita yang berbeda namun di tempat yang sama. Tepat di hatinya. Demi Tuhan, Namja itu tidak seperti seorang gay. Sungmin pun yakin ada banyak wanita yang pasti akan kecewa jika mengetahui ini.

Merasa tidak berhak untuk memperhatikan lebih lama, Sungmin kembali menunduk sebelum dia bangkit dan memberi salam.

"Selamat malam Tuan" sapanya seperti biasa dan kini Sungmin tahu ekspresi Tuan-nya ketika dia mengatakan itu. Namja itu tetap dingin namun beringsut duduk di depannya.

"Ingin kubuatkan sesuatu Tuan?"

"Kau bukan pembantuku Sungmin-ssi"

Ah ya, siapa nama Tuannya? Dia begitu muda dan begitu terluka.

Apakah kekayaan dan uang tidak bisa membeli kebahagiaan?

Mengapa?

Selama ini Sungmin banjir darah mengais uang agar hidupnya lebih baik. Agar dia bahagia. Agar mimpinya terwujud. Mengapa namja kaya ini tidak terlihat bahagia? Pastilah dia sangat kaya bukan?

Hening.

Sungmin tidak pernah bicara dengan orang ini secara langsung kecuali ketika mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu di ranjang. Oh ayolah, saat itu Sungmin selalu meminta Tuannya untuk 'lebih cepat' bukan? Dimana rasa malunya jika dibanding dengan percakapan ini?

"T-tuan.. mengenai penawaranmu.. aku.."

Sungmin memberanikan menatap wajah itu, wajah yang tidak pernah disangkanya begitu halus dan menawan. Mencari jawaban atas kebahagiaan yang ditawarkan lewat jalan ini? jalan yang tidak pernah dia kira sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak bisa Tuan.."

Ada seulas senyum yang tersungging dari bibir Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu kemudian bangkit dalam gerakan dinginnya. "Tuan, sebentar.."

"Begini, maksudku.."

" Lee Sungmin-ssi, aku tahu kau tidak bisa berbohong"

.

.

Seharusnya semua ini menjijikan bukan? Lihatlah bagian privatnya yang menengang tanpa sama sekali Kyuhyun menyentuhnya. Salahkan fantasi liarnya yang tiba-tiba hadir dan meminta lebih. Milik kyuhyun yang kini dalam hisapan bibir merahnya begitu penuh dan hampir masuk ke tenggorokannya.

_Kau telah mengambil banyak konskuensi Kyu._

_Kau yakin bisa memastikan Sungmin Hyung akan bertahan?_

_Kau yakin dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu?_

_Kau yakin tidak akan memakai perasaanmu jika berhubungan dengannya?_

"Emhh.."

Tidak tahu darimana asal tubuh yang duduk dengan miliknya yang begitu tegang dan mulut yang mengulum milik si Tuan namun rasanya begitu sesak di bawah sana. Kyuhyun tengah menantangnya.

_Apa aku benar-benar membutuhkan sentuhan ini?_

_Apa aku terlihat menikmatinya hingga Tuan tersenyum puas?_

_Apa aku benar-benar tidak akan bisa lepas dari pria ini?_

_Apa yang membuat semuanya menjadi jelas seperti ini?_

Kembali kepada pertanyaan itu, milik Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak setegang miliknya. Sungmin merasa frustasi, mengutuk habis dirinya. Apakah dia memang seorang gay?

Jika dia keluar, habislah semua ini. Kyuhyun akan memenangkannya.

Si Tuan itu menatap Sungmin tepat di matanya. Sorotan dingin yang begitu menghukumnya. Mengapa Sungmin terlena? Mengapa pemuda ini memperlakukannya begitu berbeda?

PLOP!

Serta merta Kyuhyun membuka jasnya, melempar ke sembarang arah. Miliknya sudah terlepas dari bibir Sungmin. melihat namja manis itu terengah dengan mulut yang amsih sedikit terbuka, Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya. Meminta Sungmin untuk bangun.

Tubuh ringkih itu terkunci begitu saja di ranjang, Kyuhyun mulai mengecupi bahunya dari belakang. Rasa sesak itu semakin menyiksa Sungmin. rasanya sangat sakit karena dia harus menahan ini. tentu saja Kyuhyun akan bicara banyak saat ini, begitu telinga Sungmin ada pada kuluman seksinya.

"Kau menikmatinya? Ingin aku menyentuhnya?" bisiknya dengan suara berat. Nafasnya begitu membuat Sungmin tersiksa. Ayolah, namja itu sudah terangsang penuh-penuh.

"Tuanhh.."

"Aku sudah memberikan uangku dengan sangat banyak padamu. Kau hanya perlu di sini melayaniku. Kau juga mendapat kenikmatan yang kau inginkan bukan?"

"Aku tidak bisa Tuanhh.. akhh.." Kyuhyun menghisap ceruk itu dengan kuat.

"Lalu berhentilh mendesah jika kau tidak membutuhkannya"

"Mengapa Tuan menginginkanku? Aku hanya namja miskin. Uangmu bisa membeli tubuh lain bukan?"

"Tapi aku menginginkanmu"

"Tuan.."

"Jangan mengelak seakan kau mempunyai sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu bertahan hidup. Kau tidak punya apapun di dunia ini. kau bahkan tahu itu kan?"

Selesai.

Kyuhyun begitu mendapatkannya. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Menahan tangisannya. Semua yang dia punya sudah tidak ada. Keluarga, orang tua, bahkan mimpi. Selanjutnya namja itu berbalik. Gerakan yang tidak diantisipasi Kyuhyun sebelumnya, Sungmin menarik wajahnya.

Membiarkan kedua mata itu saling menatap dengan dalam. Mencari kesamaan luka yang terkubur dan membiarkan mereka bicara malam ini.

_Kau benar. _

_Tubuh ini sudah tidak mempunyai apapun lagi. _

Sungmin membenamkan dirinya dalam lumatan panas sebagai awal malam panjang mereka.

.

.

"Ohh.. Tuann.. Akhh.."

Dorongan itu begitu kuat. Dorongan untuk mendesah dan memanggil nama pemuda itu. miliknya kini sudah sempurna dalam pijatan lembut oleh Tuannya. Seiring dia terus bergerak membelah pusat dirinya. Gairah itu menyala dengan hebatnya. Meluapkan segala luka Sungmin. melebur menjadi cairan hangat.

"Ahhkk.. lebih cepath Tuan.. aakhh.. akhh "

"Hmmppht"

Bibir itu sudah habis dalam lumatan, miliknya sudah sampai berkali-kali, tubuhnya sudah basah dengan hisapan panas dari lidah Tuannya, dadanya terbusung hebat meminta sentuhan. Kyuhyun sengaja mengabaikannya.

"Nipple-ku Tuanhh.."

Lihat? Dia akan memintanya. Dengan begitu polos dan penuh gairah. Lalu bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun meninggalkan namja ini? dibawah kungkungannya yang terlihat begitu menggoda, yang tidak pernah mengakui betapa hebatnya desiran tubuh ini ketika melihatnya telanjang dengan tubuh yang basah dan memerah penuh tanda.

Amblasan milik Kyuhyun begitu hebat. Sungmin berjengit lagi. titik itu begitu sensitif, dia tidak pernah menduga selama ini dia mempunyai titik itu. begitu nikmat dan mengapa Tuannya begitu bisa mempermainkan tubuhnya. Sungmin sampai, berbarengan dengan Tuannya.

.

.

Keduanya saling menatap. Berbeda dengan malam sebelumnya, keduanya berbaring dengan tubuh yang masih polos saling berhadapan. Perlahan Sungmin mengulurkan jemarinya untuk menyingkap rambut Kyuhyun.

"Tuan.. "

Kyuhyun menatapnya seolah meminta Sungmin melanjutkan perkataannya "Siapa namamu?"

_Apa kau yakin tidak akan membawa perasaanmu?_

_Jika dia bertahan, apa kau yakin tidak akan membuat hubungan ini rumit?_

_Dia tidak tahu siapa kau.._

_Apa kau bisa menjamin dia tidak akan menanggung lukamu?_

"Kyuhyun, panggil aku Kyuhyun. aku ingin kau mendesah dengan namaku"

Dan Sungmin terbingung-bingung setelahnya, mengapa dia mengangguk dan menyetujuinya?

.

.

Pagi hari ini Sungmin menemukan dirinya tengah dalam selimut yang hangat, tubuhnya masih polos tanpa piyama. Menemukan Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk dengan pakaian rapi, koran pagi, dan roti bakar. Dengan polos namja itu bangkit, memakai bathrobe-nya dan mendekat.

"Selamat pagi Tuan"

"Kyuhyun saja"

"Ah ya, selamat pagi Kyu.."

Kyuhyun menoleh kearahnya. _Selamat pagi Kyu_ adalah kalimat yang selalu didengarnya jika dia sedang di rumah. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan Sungmin tengah meringis ketika dia mencoba duduk di kursi makan. Namja itu bangkit dan mengangkat tubuh Sungmin seketika.

"K-kyu.. apa ini?"

"Kau harus melayaniku setiap malam. aku tidak ingin hal ini menghalangiku"

Bathrobenya tersingkap saat Kyuhyun menariknya dengan satu gerakan. Tubuh yang terbaring di sofa itu mulai tegang ketika Kyuhyun menyentuh pusat dirinya. Tepat memijatnya dengan lembut dengan sebuah cream yang ikut menempel dan memberikan kesejukan di sana.

"Kau bisa memakainya lagi jika masih terasa sakit. Aku sudah menyediakannya untukmu"

Wajah Sungmin memerah saat Kyuhyun menatap ke arah bagian privatnya. Bagiamana tidak? miliknya bangun begitu saja saat Kyuhyun menyentuh hole-nya.

"Ahh.."

"Aku tahu kau menginginkannya lagi, iya kan?" bisik Kyuhyun pelan sebelum habis bibirnya dilumat Kyuhyun kuat-kuat. Obat itu semacam tidak bereaksi karena Kyuhyun kembali memenuhi dirinya dengan sangat panas. Entah mengapa, penyatuan ini terasa semakin hebat.

.

.

.

Sungmin memandang ke arah luar tepat dari jendela Apartemen. Sudah lama dia tidak menghirup dunia luar. Terkurung di dalam ruangan ini, melakukan seks dan menunggu Kyuhyun datang adalah pekerjaannya sekarang. Sudah dua minggu Sungmin tinggal dengan semua fasilitas dan kemewahan yang ada. Hal itu membuatnya sedikit lupa akan perasaan berhak tidak berhak. Donghae sesekali datang menjenguknya dan memintanya kembali meminum obat herbal pesanan Kyuhyun. obat itu memang ampuh sekali , membuat staminanya kembali penuh setelah semalaman melayani Kyuhyun dan gairahnya yang tak pernah habis.

Sungmin bosan. Maka itu TV adalah satu-satunya penghubung Sungmin dengan dunia nyata. hidup di apartment ini seperti hidup dalam mimpi, bahkan Sungmin mulai menikmatinya.

"_Pagi ini, Presdir Cho Grup Cho Kyuhyun menghadiri peresmian cabang perusahaan otomotifnya yang berada di selatan Heundae, Busan. Seperti yang telah diberitakan, perusahaan otomotif ini terus berkembang seiring nilai saham perusahaannya terus naik._

_Direktur muda tersebut menjelaskan komentarnya akan kemunduran perusahaan di bidang yang sama namun untuk ekonomi menengah ke bawah. Kemunduran banyaknya perusahaan menengah yang sama sedang berkembang dikabarkan karena mereka kalah saing dan terlibat banyak hutang dengan Cho Group itu sendiri. Untuk itu Presdir Cho Kyuhyun menjelaskan komentarnya dalam sebuah majalah bisnis ternama di negeri ini._

'_**Perusahaan berkembang sehat bukan hanya karena didukung oleh kinerja yang berintegritas penuh, namun juga target yang dijelaskan per detail. Bukan alasan jika perusahaan kecil bangkrut karena kalah bersaing dengan kami. Bukan alasan pula sebuah perusahaan gulung tikar karena merasa kami telah menjatuhkan mereka. Bisnis akan selamanya bisnis namun kepercayaan konsumen adalah nilai tertinggi dibanding arti bisnis itu sendiri'**_

_Bersamaan dengan diresmikannya cabang perusahaan di Busan, hari ini Nyonya Victoria Cho turut hadir menemani suaminya. Dikabarkan keduanya baru saja selesai menjalani perjalanan bisnis ke Singapura, Macau, dan Hongkong. Perusahaan.."_

KLIK!

Tangan mungil itu bergetar hebat.

_Ah ya, aku ingat.._

_Bukankah ada juga bagian apel beracun dalam dongeng itu?_

_Bukankah ada juga bagian sihir dari nenek tua yang menyerang sang putri?_

_Bukankah ada juga bagian Ibu Tiri yang merobek baju jahitan kawanan hewan kecil yang bisa berbicara?_

Kenyataan itu selalu berbicara lain. itulah hidupnya.

Tangan mungil itu masih bergetar hebat. Kenangan yang menusuk kembali merasuki hidupnya. Berputar dengan harapan dan kekecewaan yang menertawainya.

"Eomma... Appa..."

.

**To be continued..**

**.**

**.**

Saya masih belum tahu akan dibuat berapa chapter.

Terima kasih sudah menunggu update-nya, terima kasih juga atas respon dan reviewnya. Maaf tidak bisa disebutkan satu per satu.

Lots love,

Kim Kyuna.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kim Kyuna present, **

**Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

"**All Eyes on Me"**

**BL/part 4-?**

**Mature content. DLDR.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dunia itu sempit Sungmin-ah_

_Sesempit ruang antar jarimu_

_Sesempit janji dan kekecewaan_

_Sesempit benci dan cinta_

.

.

Mawar merah segar itu sudah terletak di sana, lima menit sebelum dengan anggunnya dia berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan dan tersenyum sebentar. Jemari cantiknya menyentuh bagian mahkota satu kuntum dalam sebuket besar, menggapai sebuah kartu ucapan mahal yang ada di sana.

_Kau suka? _

Lagi-lagi sebuah senyuman manis menambah cantik wajah khas orientalnya.

"Tuan Muda yang mengirimnnya Nyonya"

Mengangguk pelan sambil tertawa bahagia, dia berjalan mendekat ke arah jendela ruangan "Ah ya.. Paman, sambungkan aku dengan Donghae"

"Tuan Lee Donghae sudah menghubungi anda lebih dulu dan berkata kalau Nyonya bisa menyusul ke venue, Tuan Muda sudah dalam perjalanan"

"Bunga itu menyuruhku untuk tetap di rumah saja, iya kan Paman?"

Lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum lebar, canda yang terangkum sendu di dalamnya. Nyonya Muda yang paling hebat yang pernah ada di Keluarga Cho.

"Kali ini untuk meminta anda datang, Tuan Muda yang memintanya"

"Gaeurae, Geurae.. aku hanya bercanda kekeke. Kajja"

Pintu ruangan itu tertutup perlahan, meninggalkan mawar merah tetap pada tempatnya. Membiarkannya bersama puluhan buket yang lain, yang kini tertanam rapi di kebun pribadinya. Lusinan kartu ucapan juga ada di sana, amplop-amplop berwarna ungu kesukaannya, juga tulisan yang ada di dalamnya.

.

.

.

"_Apa yang terjadi Appa? Umma? Mengapa kalian seperti ini?"_

_Sungmin berumur 17 tahun tidak akan pernah langsung mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba saja keadaan rumah berantakan, penuh dengan kertas, bahkan beberapa barang berserakan. _

"_Perusahaan Appa-mu bangkrut Sungmin-ah. Perusahaan Appa-mu telah dijual"_

"_Dijual? Kenapa?"_

"_Perusahaan Cho yang membeli semua saham Perusahaan tempat ayahmu bekerja dan mengganti hampir semua pegawai. Appamu yang selama ini menjadi komisaris dan bertanggung jawab atas semua yang terjadi di perusahaan pun ikut mendapat pemutusan pekerjaan dan kita harus pergi dari rumah ini"_

"_Tapi Umma.. bagaimana dengan.."_

"_Cho Grup sialan!"_

_Sungmin sedikit berjengit mendengar suara Appa-nya mengeram marah, benarkah itu ayahnya? Dan Cho Grup.._

"_Sungmin-ah, bereskan barangmu.. kita pergi sekarang juga. Orang dari perusahaan Appamu akan datang ke sini lagi untuk menyegel tempat ini"_

_Sungmin berumur 17 tahun hanya bisa terdiam di tempat, semuanya melayang tanpa arah termasuk nama-nama sederetan orang yang disebut ayahnya. _

_._

_._

"_Umma, ada apa dengan Appa?"_

"_Appamu baru saja melakukan banyak demonstrasi di jalan Sungmin-ah, menuntut kembalinya perusahaan dan tidak perlu ada pemutusan hubungan kerja"_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Appa diancam akan dibunuh"_

"_Mwo?"_

_Hari itu tanpa Sungmin sadari adalah hari terakhir dia bertemu ayahnya, esok hari ketika fajar terbit dia menemukan Sang Umma tengah menangis terisak melihat tubuh Sang Ayah sudah tergantung tanpa nyawa._

'_Apa yang membuat Appa membunuh dirinya sendiri dan meninggalkan kami?'_

'_Apa yang membuat Appa tega melakukan ini semua?'_

'_Siapa yang membuat Appa seperti ini?'_

'_Apa yang terjadi?'_

_Sungmin berumur 17 tahun tidak pernah menangis lagi sejak itu, meskipun kehidupan seakan menjungkirbalikkan nasibnya. Meskipun semua candan ini keterlaluan, meskipun mimpinya hilang melayang terbawa angin._

.

.

.

KLIK! KLIK!

Setiap dua orang itu melakukan satu gerakan, dengan refleks semua kamera yang ada berkelap-kelip mengambil gambar. Keduanya terlihat serasi, sama seperti dunia dongeng. Saling menatap mesra, saling membalas senyum dan terkadang saling membisikkan sesuatu. Semua orang mengagumi mereka, pasangan yang paling termasyhur yang pernah ada di layar kaca.

Beberapa saat setelah berbincang dengan orang yang berkepentingan, keduanya masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan khusus yang dijaga oleh beberapa pengawal. Lee Donghae sudah ada di sana, dengan wajah yang sedikit sendu, namun cukup baik untuk berpura-pura tersenyum di depan pasangan suami istri itu.

"Kau sehat? Bagaimana perjalananmu Kyu?" tanya gadis cantik itu sembari duduk di sebuah sofa besar, seorang pengawal wanita refleks mendekat dan merapikan dandanannya.

"Semuanya baik, aku akan kembali ke Apartemen setelah ini."

"Kau tidak pulang ke rumah, Umma akan tiba minggu ini"

"Donghae-ah, jam berapa aku harus meeting?"

Yeoja cantik itu menarik nafas sebentar lalu mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang membaca beberapa dokumen untuk meeting, tanpa pengawalan semua yang ada di dalam keluar dari ruangan.

"Temuilah ibumu Kyu"

"Dia tidak membutuhkan aku Vic"

Victoria membenarkan posisi duduknya yang kini ada tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun, mengelus pipi suaminya.

"Pulanglah untukku"

Mata itu bertemu sesaat sebelum Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut "Kau merindukan aku?"

"Hmm, aku merindukanmu. amat sangat. Aku merindukan Kyuhyun-ku yang dulu"

"Dia tidak akan pernah kembali" kekeh Kyuhyun, namun ada banyak rasa sendu yang kemudian tersingkap. Victoria mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun, membuang beberapa dokumen dengan asal lalu memindahkan diri ke pangkuan suaminya.

"Aku selalu menunggumu kembali Kyu"

"Kau semakin berat" ledek Kyuhyun, seketika Victoria memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan cepat

"Eiish!"

"Aku sibuk, akan kuhubungi kau nanti. Jaga dirimu Vic"

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Victoria dan membaringkannya di sofa, kecupan ringan di keningnya menjadi tanda perpisahan mereka. Yeoja itu tersenyum sendu, entah kapan akan bertemu dengan suaminya lagi.

.

.

.

"Semua orang mengira kau dan Vic sudah melakukan banyak perjalanan bisnis kemanapun. Ah ya, Nyonya Besar akan sampai minggu ini Kyu lalu setelah ini..."

"Ada yang salah darimu, apa ada sesuatu yang belum kau katakan?"

Donghae menarik nafas perlahan, mengira-ngira prediksi mana yang benar terjadi setelah hampir satu jam yang lalu menebak kenyataan yang akan ada.

"Sungmin Hyung menghubungiku tadi, dia bertanya beberapa tentangmu"

"Lalu?"

"Dia bertanya apa kau yang memiliki saham di perusahaan kontraktor yang ada di Yeoksamdong"

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar sebelum mendengarkan lagi apa yang dibicarakan oleh Donghae.

"Ayahnya pernah bekerja di sana Kyuhyun-ah, aku memiliki detailnya dan.."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sesaat setelah mendengar apa yang tidak pernah dia ingin dengar.

.

.

Dingin sekali, sangat dingin untuk mendudukkan diri sendirian di dalam ruangan yang sengaja tidak dipasangkan pemanas. Bibir merah itu terlihat membiru, menjadi saksi betapa dia hanya diam lebih dari lima jam yang lalu. lampu-lampu tidak dinyalakan karena seiring matanya memandang yang ada hanyalah kilatan kenangan Keluarga Lee yang bahagia, setidaknya sebelum mereka mengenal nama Cho dalam kehidupan mereka.

Mengapa hidupnya tidak pernah terlepas dari nama Cho? Sungmin selalu menjauhi dirinya untuk membalaskan dendam atas semua yang terjadi di keluarganya, hanya saja..

TING!

KLAP!

"Sungmin Hyung? Hyung, kau di dalam?"

Donghae menemukan wajah itu sedang berada di dalam lututnya, seperti yang dulu pernah dia lihat saat diam-diam menjenguk sungmin di dalam penjara, hal yang selalu namja itu lakukan. Donghae mendekat dan sedikit berjengit ketika menyentuh tubuh Sungmin.

"Hyung, kau dingin sekali.. aigoo mengapa kau tidak menyalakan pemanas ruangan?"

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, tatapannya kosong. Donghae terpaksa harus melanjutkan sandiwaranya, perlahan membimbing tubuh Sungmin agar duduk di sofa, menyalakan pemanas ruangan dan membuatkan Sungmin segelas cokelat panas.

"Hyung, kau sudah makan? Aku membawakanmu makanan Jepang. Kau suka Jepang bukan?"

_Ah ya, Jepang.._

_Sudah lama aku tidak menyebut nama itu.._

Tidak juga mendapat reaksi, Donghae beringsut duduk di samping Sungmin. menyentuh kening Sungmin yang kini mulai hangat dan memastikan namja itu tidak demam.

"Kyuhyun tidak datang hari ini Hyung, dia harus mengurus meeting di Singapore. Sekarang kau makan ya?"

"Katakan padanya untuk melepasku Hae"

Donghae menatap tidak mengerti meskipun pada hal yang sebenarnya namja itu sudah memprediksi ini dari semua hal yang ada.

"Kyuhyun akan datang dan menjelaskan semuanya padamu"

"Tidak seharusnya aku berada di sini. Tidak seharusnya dia yang menolongku dan menjadikan aku seperti tawanan seks seperti ini terlebih, tidak seharusnya aku selalu pasrah dan tidak menolak"

"Hyung, Ayahmu dan kyuhyun sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya"

"Tentu saja ada!"

Suara itu sangat keras dan bergema hampir seluruh penjuru ruangan. Donghae sedikit kehilangan akal sesaat, entah harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi Sungmin yang sangat keras kepala.

"Aku akan membayar hutangku, semuanya, aku akan menjadi pembantu atau pekerja harian, atau apalah itu agar aku bisa membayar hutangku pada Tuanmu"

"Kyuhyun tidak pernah menganggap semua itu adalah hutang yang harus kau bayar Hyung, dia hanya ingin kau di sini"

"Dia hanya ingin aku membayar dengan tubuhku, bukan?"

_Hyung, dia menginginkanmu_

_Tidakkah semua itu jelas?_

Donghae memejamkan matanya untuk kesekian lagi, menarik nafas. Sungmin tengah menunggunya menjawab dengan mata nyalangnya. Lelaki itu tampak marah.

"Baiklah, kurasa ini hari terakhir ku bertemu denganmu. Besok kau boleh pergi dari sini, semoga kau menemukan hidupmu yang lebih baik. Semoga kau bahagia Hyung"

Lalu semua tampak seperti sekelebatan cahaya ketika Sungmin tersadar, Donghae sudah tidak ada. Pria itu dengan cepat pergi dari Apartemen dan meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian.

_Memang semua ini adalah takdir Tuhan,_

_Atas sempitnya duniaku, _

_Atas kau dan aku yang bertemu dengan mengindahkan segala alasan yang ada,_

_Atas hubungan tanpa nama ini,_

_Atas perasaan menggebu-gebu untuk membuatmu menyebut namaku satu kali saja di ranjang penyatuan kita,_

_Atas keinginan untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh,_

_Atas keinginan menyamakan lukamu dan lukaku,_

_Memang semuanya bukan salahmu_

_Tapi kutahu dunia ini begitu luas,lebih dari sekedar bersekutu dengan orang yang telah menjadi alasan mengapa kau, ayah, ibumu, dan keluarga bahkan mimpimu hancur hilang seperti terbawa angin._

_Aku tidak ingin membencimu, sekalipun aku harus_

.

.

.

"Kau mencariku?"

Victoria mengangguk pelan dan meminta Donghae untuk duduk dengan gesture lembutnya. Yeoja itu menuangkan segelas teh lalu memberikannya pada Donghae.

"Umma akan pulang sebentar lagi Hae"

"Aku tahu itu tapi suamimu bersikeras untuk tetap menjalankan schedule-nya, aku khawatir dia benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengan Nyonya Besar, terlebih Tuan Besar.."

Victoria memotong ucapan Donghae dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang "Kepalaku sampai sakit rasanya" yeoja itu mengurut keningnya

"Aigoo, kasihan sekali" kekeh Donghae.

"Kau akan mengabulkan permintaanku kan Hae-ah?"

Donghae terdiam, mengingat kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. "Hae-ah? Bagiamana?" ulang Victoria.

"Kyuhyun tidak mengizinkanmu, kau tahu itu. dia akan marah"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan berbuat apapun. Aku hanya.."

"Dia tidak akan marah padamu Vic, tidak akan pernah. Aku tahu siapa kau untuknya."

.

.

"_Dia pergi.. "_

KLIK

Sambungan telepon itu terputus setelah dia mengetahui apa yang tengah terjadi di bagian dunia sana. Lampu-lampu yang kian bersinar, menghiasi kota yang megah. Namja itu tengah memandang dengan tatapan nyalangnya, sebagian hatinya tertawa, sebagian lagi mengutuk pria bernama Lee Sungmin.

_Kau berencana membuat malamku menjadi seperti ini lagi?_

_Seperti anjing yang melolong kesepian_

_Sejak awal aku sudah tahu kau akan bertahan. _

_Sejak awal pula aku tahu, aku tidak akan salah memilihmu_

Kyuhyun menutup tabletnya, memandang jauh ke cahaya-cahaya yang berkilau. Tidak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya merasa begitu kesepian, semenjak namja itu datang kesepiannya makin bertambah, karena namja itu telah membawa semua sisa senyumnya.

.

.

Sungmin merindukan tempat ini, tempat kecil yang menjadi kebahagiaannya. Uang terakhir yang dia punya dulu dipakai untuk menyewa rooftop ini, sangat kecil dan mungil. Barangnya tidak begitu banyak. Donghae meminta Sungmin untuk tetap tinggal di rooftop agar dia sempat berkunjung, Sungmin memilih untuk setuju asal dia akan tetap menbayar sewanya.

Sungmin tersenyum mengingat bagaimana Donghae memutar matanya kesal dan Kyuhyun..

Ah ya, namja itu belum kembali. Sungmin pun tidak berharap bertemu dengan namja itu lagi. Semua kenangan ayahnya berpusat pada mata itu, mata yang tersenyum. Sungmin hampir melupakan yeoja cantik yang berdiri di samping Kyuhyun, Victoria. Satu kenyataan lain yang memukul harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun menjadikannya simpanan dan calon perusak rumah tangga orang lain.

Hari pertama di sampai di rooftop kecilnya, Sungmin memilih untuk membersihkan semua debu yang mulai menumpuk lalu mulai mencari pekerjaan di luar. Sungmin dengar toko bunga di tempat dulunya bekerja sedang membutuhkan seorang pegawai. Rencananya dia akan memulai untuk bekerja malam ini.

_BEEP!_

Sungmin berjengit sesaat, ruangan yang begitu tenang dan sepi membuatnya terkaget dengan suara bel pintu. Namja itu meraih kenop lalu memutarnya.

Dia datang..

Dan dengan kokohnya berdiri di sana, menunggu satu tatapan hangat itu terbalaskan.

Itu kerinduan, bisakah kau melihatnya?

Mata yang saling menatap, tubuh yang kaku seakan kau memang menanti pertemuan ini.

_Kau mengenal Komisaris Lee? Chief Architect yang bunuh diri, itu ayah Sungmin._

_Mungkin saja Hyung mengira kaulah penyebab itu semua.._

"Tidak boleh aku masuk ke rumahmu?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kurasa Donghae telah menyampaikan semuanya padamu" ucap Sungmin tanpa memperbesar sekat diantara mereka.

"Kenapa? Kau takut berubah pikiran?" tantang Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, kau hanya membuang waktumu"

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku masuk, aku ingin melihatmu"

Sungmin tidak pernah merasa wajahnya sepanas ini, bertingkah seperti seorang yeoja yang sedang marah pada kekasihnya dan kini tengah merajuk. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan Sungmin belum pernah melihat namja ini tersenyum seperti itu, wajah yang penuh dengan rencana matang dan Sungmin takut lagi-lagi dia akan kalah

_Krieeett.._

Dengan sedikit dorongan, pintu itu terbuka lebih lebar. Kyuhyun menatap sekeliling ruangan kecil itu, hangat dan rapi.

"Jangan mencoba membandingkan tempat ini dengan apartemenmu" suara Sungmin terdengar mengancam, namun Kyuhyun menyukainya. Namja itu terlihat lebih tegar di dalam rumahnya, seakan mengatakan ini kekuasaannya. Hei, Kyuhyun merindukan Sungmin yang mendesah dalam kungkungannya.

"Bagaimana kabar istrimu? Kudengar kalian baru saja pulang dari perjalanan bisnis" sindir Sungmin, semenjak Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Sungmin berusaha menjaga jarak dengan terus berpura-pura merapikan rumahnya.

"Dia baik"

"Dia cantik, manis, dan pasti pintar. Mengapa kau memilihku sebagai selingkuhanmu?"

"Hei.."

Kyuhyun menahan lengan Sungmin, menghentikan namja itu agar tidak terus bicara dengan terus berjalan. "Duduklah"

Dan semuanya berlarian menuju puncak, amarah Sungmin meletup di sana "Apa rencanamu? Mengapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini? Mengapa kau memilihku menjadi tawanan seks mu? Kau bahkan mempunyai istri yang sangat cantik, dia bisa memuaskanmu kapanpun. kau tega sekali mengkhianatinya! Aku ini seorang pria dan bagaimana bisa aku menjadi perusak rumah tangga orang lain? kau memintaku hidup lebih baik dengan berada di Apartemen itu untuk kau jadikan bom waktu supaya rumah tanggamu hancur dengan cepat?"

Sungmin menarik nafas panjang. Hampir habis otaknya berputar cepat mengeluarkan semua yang ada di kepalanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum sesaat. "Sudah? Ada lagi?"

"Kau menyebalkan" tutup Sungmin. mata nyalangnya menatap Kyuhyun dengan siaga. Namja itu bisa saja memukulnya bukan?

"Aku tidak menyukai wanita. Victoria adalah sahabatku. Kami menikah karna satu alasan dan kau tidak perlu khawatir, dia sudah mengetahuimu."

"Eh?"

"Apa itu cukup?"

Sungmin menutupi rasa terkejutnya dengan berdiri lalu bergerak menuju dapur. Dia harus minum.

"Mengenai ayahmu.."

DEG

"Ayahmu adalah orang baik Lee Sungmin, dia berjuang banyak untuk kemerdekaan pegawai. Tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan. Appamu diberikan kesempatan untuk terus bekerja hanya saja dia tidak mau menang sendirian. Appamu mengusulkan agar semua pegawai diberikan kesempatan yang sama, hanya saja Ayahku tidak menyetujuinya. Appamu tersiksa oleh perasaan bersalahnya"

Tangan itu sangat kaku, terkepal erat. Seolah –olah Kyuhyun mengerti alasan yang paling mendasar dari kepergiannya

GREP!

"Kembalilah.." nafas berat itu dengan pasti mengoyak pertahanannya, bagaimana mungkin Sungmin bisa melupakan hal ini, Kyuhyun bisa dengan mudah mengendalikan tubuhnya. "Aku tidak pernah sekalipun menyangka kau adalah anak Tuan Lee.. "

"Aku harus membencimu" ucap Sungmin parau, tertahan karena lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya semakit mengerat seiring bibir lembut yang mulai menyusuri lekuk bahunya.

"Bencilah aku sepuasmu tapi jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku. Aku harus mempertahankanmu"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk kebahagiaan"

"Kau sangat rumit"

"Jika kau berfikir ayahku telah membunuh ayahmu, tidak masalah. Aku bahagia mendengarnya, setidaknya kita terikat dalam satu hubungan bukan?"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya lagi, bibir itu terus mengeksplor lekukan tengkuknya. Membuat semua bulu romanya berdiri. Semua kata-katanya hampir buyar oleh sentuhan namja itu "Mengapa kau menginginkanku kembali?"

"Aku sudah terlanjur percaya kau akan membuatku bahagia. Apa kau tahu sebutan perasaan itu?"

"Tidak"

"Bagus, biarlah mereka berjalan seperti apa yang seharusnya. Aku sudah muak dengan pemaksaan"

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun.."

"Aku tidak memintanya"

Jemari Kyuhyun yang melingkar di pinggangnya samar-samar bergerak mencari banyak tittik gairah Sungmin, dengan nafas yang mulai menderu Sungmin meletakkan gelasnya. Air minum yang tidak tersentuh.

"Aku merindukan tubuh ini.."

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh Sungmin, mengangkat dan mendudukkannya di konter. "Dapurmu tidak buruk"

Mata itu bertemu lagi. Perlahan jemari Sungmin terangkat untuk mengelus pipi Kyuhyun "Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?"

"Tidak perlu jika kau tidak ingin"

"Kau memang berengsek" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan sebal dan namja itu membalasnya dengan sedikit terkekeh.

"Tapi kau sangat menginginkan aku"

"Aku ahh jangan di sanahh.. ooh.." Sungmin melengkungkan tubuhnya secara refleks sewaktu Kyuhyun menghisap sekitaran areola dan meremas milik Sungmin sekaligus.

"Sudah melihatnya?"

Tubuhnya lemas dan dengan begitu saja membiarkan Kyuhyun memulai kembali permainannya. Menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menguasi leher Sungmin, memberikan banyak tanda sebelum beralih ke bibir Sungmin dan melumatnya tanpa jeda.

Hampir-hampir Sungmin kehilangan nafasnya, saat kaitan bibir itu terlepas, kedua mata itu kembali beradu.

_Kau pasti akan kembali_

_Kau adalah Lee Sungmin, kau percaya padaku. _

_Kau sudah percaya padaku, _

_Kau tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskan dirimu, bukan?_

_Kau hanya perlu mengakuinya_

"Aku harus menyiapkanmu dulu Min.."

Sungmin terdiam sesaat dengan nama panggilan itu. nama yang sungguh asing namun terdengar ringan dan penuh kemesraan. Membuatnya tenggelam dan semakin tenggelam dalam sentuhan Kyuhyun. tubuhnya yang entah sejak kapan tengah telanjang dan saling berlomba memberikan kepuasan.

"Mhhpphh.. aahh...ahh.."

Diremasnya rambut Kyuhyun dengan kuat, seakan membiarkan semua letupan gairahnya diluapkan di sana. Kyuhyun tengah menghisap dan menjilat pusat dirinya. Mengulum miliknya dengan sensual membuat semua pandangannya memudar. Entahlah, nafsu atau apapun namanya. Sungmin tengah memuja kenikmatan ini.

"Kyu.." ucapnya serak dan tertahan saat orgasmenya datang. Ditariknya wajah Kyuhyun yang masih penuh-penuh menampung cairannya. Mereka saling berbagi di sana dalam satu ciuman panas.

Kyuhyun melepas celananya yang kian sempit tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka, mendorong miliknya masuk dalam satu gerakan

"Mph.. akhh.. perlahan" ciuman itu refleks terlepas, Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Jemarinya sudah mencengkram pundak Kyuhyun, kedua kakinya sudah menjepit tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Shh.. Min"

Sungmin membuka matanya. Itu Kyuhyun yang baru saja mendesah, bukan?

"Akkhh.. "

Miliknya sudah sangat memenuhi Sungmin, wajah Sungmin memerah menunggu Kyuhyun akan bergerak. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengelus pipinya. "Kau sangat cantik, membuatku semakin yakin aku tidak salah memilihmu"

Mungkin jika sedang tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini Sungmin akan memukul Kyuhyun dengan tinju andalannya, hanya saja entah mengapa kata-kata itu membuat gairahnya makin meluap.

Dan Kyuhyun tahu keinginannya.

"Ahh.. akkhh.. "

"Minhh.."

Penyatuan yang panas di dapur itu berakhir saat Sungmin meminta Kyuhyun membawanya ke kamar. Sebuah kamar kecil yang hanya cukup untuk satu orang dan Kyuhyun benar-benar memenjarakan tubuhnya. Menggali semua gairah yang ada, dihabiskannya penuh-penuh sampai puncak.

.

.

.

_Dia bicara banyak sekali malam itu, baru kali itu aku melihat bagian lain dari Kyuhyun. Dia berbicara tentang perusahaan, tentang kerinduannya pada penyatuan di ranjang, dia juga menggoda pipiku yang merona. Apa yang terjadi? Apa dia takut kehilanganku? Untuk apa? aku merasa lebih-lebih dari sekedar tawanan seks. Dia menginginkanku bertahan namun tidak memberikan satupun alasan. _

_Juga tentang perasaanku. Aku tidak yakin masih sama seperti dulu. Rasa ingin tahuku tentangnya semakin bertambah. Senyumnya semalam sebagai penutup penyatuan kami yang begitu menggebu-gebu membuatku ingin memeluknya erat, seakan aku percaya aku bisa lagi bermimpi indah. _

Pagi ini Sungmin yakin dia mendengar suara deburan ombak sebagai alarm paginya, cicitan burung di luar sana dan deru angin yang meniup-niup gorden. Pakaiannya lengkap, bukan piyama seperti biasanya, dan lebih dari itu dirinya terus bertanya tempat apa ini?

Berjalan pelan, Sungmin meraih pintu balkon dan membiarkan semua angin masuk ke dalam. Sejuk, indah, lautan terhampar luas, ombak yang seakan mengajaknya bicara. Menggebu-gebu penuh kerinduan. Sungmin tersenyum sedikit dalam heningnya.

"Sungmin Hyung.."

Sungmin tidak menolak saat Donghae memeluknya erat. Dia tersenyum lagi, dengan hati yang sedang berjanji akan lebih siap untuk semua yang mungkin terjadi.

"Dimana aku Hae?"

"Kyuhyun membawamu ke Jeju semalam."

"Mworago? Jeju-do?"

"Hmm, kau sangat terlelap dalam pelukannya semalam, mana mungkin kau sadar"

Sungmin tidak ingat sama sekali, setelah bercinta dia memang akan selalu mengantuk dan tertidur pulas dalam gelungan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu Hyung.."

"Siapa?"

Donghae mengajak Sungmin kembali ke dalam, ke sebuah ruangan yang terdekor rapi seperti ruang tamu. Sungmin melihat seseorang yang lalu bangkit berdiri begitu melihatnya datang.

"Anyeonghaseyo"

"Anyeonghaseyo"

"Kau sudah pernah melihatnya di TV bukan? Dia Victoria, istri Kyuhyun"

"Senang berjumpa denganmu"

_Sepertinya aku mulai tersesat, aku berjalan tanpa memberi tanda apapun hingga sulit untuk kembali dan kau sungguh menyediakan jalan pulang yang rumit Cho Kyuhyun. _

_Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti jalan pikiranmu_

.

.

.

**TBC-**

.

.

Syukurlah, akhirnya si ide mencuat juga ya kkk~

Terima kasih sudah menunggu dan terima kasih atas semua apresiasinya.

Dan ini jg menjawab pertanyaan teman-teman,

Saya tidak pernah menulis baik Sungmin atau Kyuhyun sudah mempunyai perasaan cinta. Untuk selebihnya, silahkan ditunggu saja. Terima kasih sekali lagi.

Kim Kyuna,

Regards.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kim Kyuna present, **

**Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

"**All Eyes on Me"**

**BL/part 5-?**

**Mature content. DLDR.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Belum pernah sebelumnya aku merasa seperti ini. _

_Dia bisa saja membunuhku sekarang, tapi mengapa dia tersenyum?_

_Apakah senyum itu akan selamanya?_

_Atau dia bisa berbalik melempar pisau di belakangku?_

_Siapa aku untuk berhak mendapatkan sebuah rasa dengki dari orang lain? _

_._

_._

Mereka berdua duduk di ruang yang tidak terlalu besar, kamar yang baru saja dia pakai untuk tidur agaknya lebih luas dari ruang ini. Donghae sudah keluar lebih dulu, seakan sengaja membiarkan mereka bertemu. Teh hijau sudah tersaji rapi di depan mereka, tak lupa beberapa potong buah peach. Agak aneh memang, dalam pikirannya Sungmin menerka kalau dia belum pernah sekalipun minum teh hijau dengan buah peach. Entahlah.

"Ehm, ini untuk obat pelangsing tubuh. Teh herbal ini buatan Kyuhyun dan buah peach adalah kesukaanku"

Sungmin tersentak dalam hati begitu yeoja yang ada di depannya seakan bisa membaca apa yang ada dipikirannya. Tidak lama, dia tidak akan membiarkan Nyonya cantik itu menunggunya terlalu lama.

"Ah, iya.. aku sedang berfikir soal itu. bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku seorang psikolog dulunya, aku belajar beberapa mengenai gesture dan emosi seseorang hanya dari matanya"

Sungmin sedikit tersipu "Benarkah, ah kurasa kau menebak dengan tepat"

Victoria membalas dengan senyum antusias, mengingat ini bukan kali pertamanya menebak pikiran orang lain.

_Apakah kau bisa menebak pikiran Kyuhyun? jika ya, ka pasti seorang wanita yang sangat hebat._

"Jadi, kapan kau dan Kyuhyun bertemu? Emm maaf maksudku.."

"Tidak apa-apa, belum lama ini dan Kyuhyun bilang kau sudah tahu soalku. Benar?"

"Hmm, dia sudah mengatakannya"

"Lalu sebagai seorang istri mengapa kau menyetujuinya?"

.

.

.

"_Kami bersahabat sejak kecil, keluargaku dengan keluarga Kyuhyun bersahabat baik dan kebetulan kami memang sejak dulu bersahabat. Sejak dulu Kyuhyun ingin menjadi dokter, maka itu dia banyak mempelajari buku kedokteran kekeke hanya saja ibunya tidak pernah merestui hingga saat dia lulus sekolah, dia harus melanjutkan ke sekolah bisnis milik Keluarga Cho. Yah bisa ditebak, pernikahanku dengannya pun terjadi karena perjodohan. Kyuhyun tidak pernah bahagia dan kami tidak saling mencintai, kurasa selama ini kami adalah sahabat."_

Ombak berdebur keras menghantam karang. Angin tidak lagi bersemilir, kini mereka bertiup kencang. Sungmin merasa rambutnya hampir lepas dari akarnya, namun suasana ini menyejukkan hatinya.

Percakapan itu berakhir setelah kurang lebih satu jam. Sungmin sendiri tidak menghitungnya. Pembicaraan jelas Victoria yang mengambil alih karena Sungmin merasa dia adalah pihak yang belum mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka bertiga. Sungmin hanya sesekali bertanya tentang hubungan keduanya dan sisanya Victoria akan menjawab. Victoria seakan sudah tahu siapa Sungmin dan mengapa namja manis itu harus berada di tengah-tengah Keluarga Cho. Semua ini membuat Sungmin sedikit mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Kyuhyun memang sedang merencanakan sesuatu, tapi apa? Apa sedang diam-diam dijadikan bom waktu untuk Kyuhyun? apakah dirinya? Atau hubungan ini?

Sungmin belum sepenuhnya berfikir soal kesimpulan saat Victoria tiba-tiba tersenyum lagi dan berkata, _Apa kita bisa berteman Sungmin-ssi? Aku ingin kita menjadi akrab._

"Cuaca hari ini lumayan sejuk ya?"

Sungmin awalnya mengira orang itu adalah Donghae, sebelumnya Sungmin meminta Donghae mengantarnya ke tempat ini. Namja manis itu ingin melihat pemandangan yang baru seumur hidup di lihatnya. Orang yang duduk di sebelahnya sudah berumur lebih dari 35 tahun sepertinya, Sungmin menebak. Namun dia terlihat muda dan sekilas seperti seorang yeoja.

"Nde, sebenarnya aku baru pertama kali ke sini" jawab Sungmin sambil menyunggingkan sedikit senyum. Mereka bertatapan sebentar.

"Ah begitu, tapi hari ini memang sejuk. Aku sudah dua minggu di sini dan biasanya hujan. Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Sungmin, Lee Sungmin"

Pria berkaca mata itu mengangguk dan mengajaknya berjabat tangan. Sungmin membalas dan sekejap mengutuk dirinya yang selalu ramah pada orang yang belum dikenalnya.

"Aku Heechul, aku lebih suka bermarga Kim jadi panggil saja aku Kim Heechul. Kau tinggal dimana?"

Sebelumnya Sungmin sempat berfikir dua kali atas jawaban Pria bernama Heechul itu, sedikit aneh tapi entahlah, apa itu hal yang juga harus dia pedulikan?

"Aku di Seoul, Gangnam-gu. Tuan?"

"Hahaha jangan panggil aku Tuan, panggil saja aku Hyung"

"Hyung? Haha apa itu terdengar sopan?"

"Tentu saja, panggilan adalah sebuah hal yang seharusnya membuat kita nyaman bukan? Aku tinggal dimanapun. Dua minggu ini bahkan lebih aku bisa di Jeju, beberapa hari kemudian aku bisa di London, Singapore, Jepang, lalu ke Seoul"

Sungmin sedikit menganga lalu berdeham kecil "Hebat sekali, apa kau seorang pengusaha kaya raya Hyung?"  
"Hehe kau percaya ucapanku barusan?"

"Kau berbohong?"

Pria itu bangkit lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari tasnya "Terserah padamu ingin percaya atau tidak, untukmu.."

"Apa ini?"

"Itu sebuah gelang persahabatan. Aku memberikan itu kepada semua orang yang kutemui selama aku berkeliling. Kau boleh memakainya hanya saja jangan dibuang, jika suatu saat kita bertemu lagi. gelang itu akan berbunyi 'klik'"

Sungmin menggenggam gelang itu dengan seksama, sekilas tampak biasa namun sepertinya sudah dipasangkan sensor atau semacamnya. "Keren. Semoga kita berjumpa lagi kalau begitu"

"Hmm, aku harus pergi sekarang. annyeong"

Orang itu kemudian pergi begitu saja, seperti angin yang bersemilir. Sungmin tersenyum sendiri sebelum dia memasukkan gelang itu ke saku celana. Lima menit lagi Donghae akan menjemputnya.

.

.

.

Lampu masih menyala, gorden berterbangan tertiup angin pantai, balkon kamar pun masih terbuka. Perlahan dia berjalan menutup pintu balkon, hingga gorden kamar tak lagi tertiup angin. Langkahnya berbalik ke arah ranjang, mendekat ke arah seseorang yang sejak tadi mungkin sudah lelah menunggunya hingga kini dia telungkup dan bermain di mimpinya. Kyuhyun merindukan namja itu.

Jemarinya mengelus rambut Sungmin hati-hati seakan tidak ingin membuatnya terbangun. Namun hatinya seolah berkata semua itu tidak cukup, hingga Kyuhyun kini beralih mengendus rambut Sungmin yang wangi. Menyesapkan aromanya sampai secara refleks tubuhnya sudah berada di ranjang dan memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Tangannya menggengam jemari Sungmin, bibirnya seakan tahu tempat, dengan penuh hasrat tenggelam dalam ceruk leher Sungmin.

"Emhh...Ah.."

Sungmin seketika berbalik saat dia merasa ada sesuatu yang menghisap epidermis lehernya. Detik itu juga wajahnya terasa panas. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Hmm, kau sudah makan? Apa kau menikmati pulau ini?"

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya hingga mereka kini berhadapan dekat. Kyuhyun tidak membiarkannya menjauh, tangan kakinya menahan tubuh Sungmin, menyaratkan agar tidak perlu melakukan penolakan. Ah ya, Sungmin pun tahu namja itu sudah termakan hasratnya. Hanya saja Kyuhyun berusaha mencairkan ketegangan seksual di antara mereka.

"Kurasa begitu, kau mengajakku kesini untuk bertemu istrimu?"

Kyuhyun tidak kaget dengan pertanyaan itu, dia tersenyum kecil "Tidak, aku memang sedang ada keperluan bisnis dan aku tidak akan sanggup lagi melalui malam tanpa tubuhmu"

Sungmin berdeham kecil. Kyuhyun terlalu membuat semua itu semakin jelas, jemari yang kini mulai membuka kancing kemejanya, tungkai yang kini mulai mengelus tungkainya, seakan mencoba menyalurkan gairahnya pada Sungmin.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? Mungkin Vic ingin bertemu denganmu. Sudah dua kali dia memintanya padaku."

"Apa kau tidak lelah?" tanya Sungmin akhirnya, karena dia sudah tidak punya senjata lain untuk memperpanjang percakapan mereka.

"Kau tahu aku membutuhkan tubuhmu untuk menghilangkan lelahku dan Oh Sial!"

SRET!

Sungmin tidak tahu kalau gerakannya yang bermaksud untuk sedikit mengambil jarak dari Kyuhyun akan membuat privat mereka bersentuhan dari balik kain celana. Bisa ditebak, Kyuhyun sudah berada di atas tubuhnya sekarang.

"Tidak ingin mencobanya dengan perlahan huh?" bisik Kyuhyun dalam kuluman telinganya. Sungmin memejamkan mata, mencoba tidak lagi mengutuk tubuhnya yang ikut bergerak ketika Kyuhyun membuat kedua privat mereka saling bergesekan. Sial, semua ini sangat nikmat.

"K-kyuhyun.." Sungmin meraih wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya yang mulai melemas, keduanya saling menatap. Kedua pasang mata itu sudah tenggelam dalam api gairah.

"Kau bisa memintanya Min.."

"Sekarang, please.."

.

.

Tidak memungkiri kalau Sungmin benar-benar sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sentuhan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana tidak? semua orgasme-nya adalah hal yg paling hebat dan Kyuhyun selalu membuatnya merasa semua kenikmatan ini miliknya, hanya miliknya. Jas dan kemeja kantor kyuhyun sudah berserakan entah di bawah ranjang begitu juga dengan kemeja yang Sungmin pakai tadi sore.

Sungmin merasa ini orgasme Kyuhyun yang terakhir, pusat dirinya sudah penuh dengan cairan Kyuhyun. Tubuh Kyuhyun sudah lemas sejak orgasme keduanya. Namja itu terlihat lelah.

"Apa tugasmu di kantor banyak?" tanya Sungmin sambil memainkan jemarinya di rambut Kyuhyun. sedangkan si empunya sedang banyak mengumpulkan nafas di balik pelukannya yang begitu erat pada Sungmin.

"Tidak juga, pekerjaan banyak adalah makananku. Kita akan kembali ke Seoul dalam dua jam."

"Eh?"

Sungmin jelas akan menolak karena tidak bisa dipungkiri bagian bawahnya masih begitu perih dan penuh oleh cairan Kyuhyun. "Aku akan mengeluarkannya"

Tubuh Kyuhyun merosot ke bawah seiring dia mengeluarkan miliknya, tangannya mulai menjangkau paha dalam Sungmin dan membuatnya terbuka cukup lebar.

"K-kyu, aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri"

"Aku ingin membantumu. Aku tahu kau akan menyukainya"

Lalu sekejap, Kyuhyun sudah menghisap pusatnya. Entahlah apa yang terjadi di dalam sana. Sungmin hanya bisa meringis sedikit karena tubuhnya sangat perih.

"Kyuhyun.."

.

.

"Ahh.. ahh.. Kyuhyun sudahh.. ahh"

"Shhh.. Ohh.."

"TINGTONG!"

"Kyuh.. Aahhkk.. "

Pupilnya mulai melebar saat orgasmenya kembali datang, Sungmin sudah terlalu letih untuk orgasme, namun klimaks yang dia rasakan entah mengapa lebih menggebu karena suara bel di luar kamar mereka. Kyuhyun bangkit setelah perlahan mengeluarkan miliknya. Meraih bathroba yang tergantung di dekat pintu kloset, menyelimuti tubuh Sungmin setelah sebelumnya melumat bibir bengkak itu dengan lembut, seolah itu adalah ucapan terima kasih untuknya.

"_Kau tidak mengangkat panggilanku, aku hanya memastikan dan megingatkan pesawatmu sudah siap"_

"_Ah ya, aku dan Sungmin akan turun sebentar lagi. kurasa kau tidak perlu menunggu di dalam."_

"_Hmm, kau pikir aku sudi masuk ke dalam?"_

"_Kalau begitu sampai bertemu di bawah"_

Blam~

Itulah percakapan yang Sungmin dengar tanpa tahu bagaimana ekspresi keduanya. Kyuhyun sudah kembali dengan baju yang ada di tangannya. Dia mendekat dan berjongkok di depan Sungmin.

"Tidak perlu bergerak, aku akan memakaikan mu baju."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan "Aku baik-baik saja"

"Tidak ada namja yang baik-baik saja setelah bersetubuh selama hampir tiga jam Lee Sungmin."  
Kyuhyun mengambil celana Sungmin yang tergeletak hingga dia tidak melihat senyum letih Sungmin di sana. Kyuhyun tampak memungut sesuatu.

"Milikmu?"

"Hmm, aku bertemu seseorang dan memberikanku ini"

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah kaku. Dia memejamkan matanya. Sedikit meremas gelang yang ada di tangannya.

"Kyu? Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada."

Mereka tak lagi berbicara, Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh Sungmin dan membawanya sampai ke basement. Di sana sudah ada Donghae juga seorang supir kepercayaan Kyuhyun. mereka keluar dari hotel dan terbang dengan pesawat pribadi Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi selama perjalanan. Tubuhnya sangat lelah karena meladeni hasrat keduanya. Dia terlelap dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Donghae hanya tersenyum lebar.

"_Kau sudah membuatnya jatuh Cho"_

.

.

.

Mereka menunduk, memberi salam 90 derajat kepada siapa yang baru datang ke rumah besar Keluarga Cho. Victoria sudah berada di ruangan paling besar yang ada di rumah ini. menyambut mertuanya pulang ke rumah dengan senyuman hangat.

"Eommonim, bagaimana kabar Anda?"

"Aku baik. Kau? tampak segar sekali hari ini. Kemana suamimu?"

"Sepertinya Kyuhyun masih di Jeju."

"Aku takut seharusnya dia ada di sini tapi tidak ingin menemuiku" ucap Nyonya besar sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Mana mungkin dia begitu Eommonim."

"Kau selalu membela suamimu"

Victoria hanya membalas dengan senyuman lebarnya. Sembari mengajak sang menantu untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Kapan kau dan Kyuhyun akan pergi bulan madu? Aku tidak sabar menimang seorang cucu"

"Emm itu.. entahlan Eommonim"

"Anak itu selalu memikirkan pekerjaan kantor. Kasihan sekali kau Vicky-ah"

"Aku akan menunggunya"

"Tuan Song, Aku ingin Kyuhyun datang sekarang" ucapnya dalam sambungan telepon dan dengan syarat tidak ingin dibantah.

.

.

.

_Kau membawanya datang kemarin? _

_Kau membawanya ke sini tanpa berfikir mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengannya sebentar._

_Kau.._

_Aku baru kali ini menemukan orang sepengecut dirimu Appa. _

Mereka bertemu dan saling bertatapan. Tidak ada senyum yang saling disunggingkan. Keduanya hanya diam sebelum Tuan Song datang memberi isyarat pada Donghae.

"Kyu, ibumu ingin bertemu sekarang. kurasa tidak bisa dibantah" bisik Donghae pelan. Kyuhyun mendengus.

"Istrimu sudah pulang Abonim, luangkanlah waktu untuknya sebentar" ucap Kyuhyun penuh penekanan.

Tanpa menunggu ayahnya menjawab, Kyuhyun sudah berlalu tanpa ekspresi.

.

.

"Kurasa kau sudah menerima email-ku, iya kan?"

"Aku sibuk"

"Kyuhyun.."

Victoria sudah memberikan sinyal jika dia harus memperbaiki sikapnya –yang kini duduk dengan menyilang kakinya dan membaca majalah tanpa menatap ibunya—

"Bagaimana bisnismu?"

"Lancar, seminggu lagi butik baruku akan launching"

_Habiskan terus uang yang kau rasa berhak kau miliki. _

_Aku tidak membutuhkannya._

"Ah ya, satu jam lagi aku harus rapat"

Kyuhyun berdiri dalam hitungan detik sebelum ibunya ikut berdiri. "Kau boleh pergi dari ruanganku setelah menyetujui program bulan madu kalian"

"berhenti mengatur hidupku. berhenti bersikap seolah kau.."

"Lanjutkan saja.."

Victoria mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan meremas tangannya erat "Eomma, kami pasti menyetujuinya tapi mungkin tidak sekarang"

"Karna aku belum menyelidiki rencana busukmu setelah aku mempunyai anak nanti. Cukup jelas?"

BLAM!

.

.

"_Aku ingin menjadi dokter.."_

"_Rumah sakit Cho Group sudah penuh dengan dokter, tidak perlu sungkan memikirkan keselamatan orang lain. pikirkan perusahaan saja"_

"_Keundae-yo.."_

"_Terima saja nasibmu sayang, kau harus menggantikan ayahmu nanti sebagai pewaris tunggal"_

_.._

_.._

"_Kyuhyun-ah, jangan kaget dengan apa yang kutemukan"_

"_Jung bukan ibu kandungmu.. kau dilahirkan dari seorang namja"_

_..._

_..._

"_Diam kau Cho!"_

"_Ah seharusnya aku bermarga Kim karena ibuku seorang Kim bukan Jung. Kau dengar aku Cho Siwon, harta warisan Cho yang akan kau serahkan pada Wanita Jung sialan itu semuanya adalah milikku. Kau menukarnya dengan menjualku pada wanita itu agar kau bisa menikmati kehidupan seks kotormu di luar sana"_

"_PLAK!"_

_..._

_..._

"Kyuhyun, kau baik-baik saja?"

_Apakah Cho Siwon tolol itu belum juga sadar kalau aku sudah menanggung banyak hasil perbuatannya?_

Sungmin menopang dagunya sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan intens. Semenjak datang ke apartemen, namja itu terus diam dan tidak mengajaknya berbicara. Maka itu setelah 30 menit Sungmin memutuskan untuk memulai bertanya.

"Kyuhyun, kau.."

"Kau mau menemaniku mandi kan?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kyuhyun serta merta mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

"Lepaskan bajuku Min"

Sungmin melakukannya hati-hati hingga tubuh polos itu bertemu dan Kyuhyun mengajaknya berendam di air hangat beraromaterapi. Sungmin duduk di depan Kyuhyun yang memeluknya dari belakang. Menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Sungmin.

"Apa kau pernah merasa lelah pada duniamu Min?"

"Hmm, jika toko bunga sedang sepi, jika Eomma mulai berteriak seperti orang gila, jika aku dipecat karena telat mengantar makanan"

Kyuhyun terkekeh lembut "Kau sungguh mempunyai sebab yang normal"

"Aku rasa begitu. Kau? kau sedang merasakannya sekarang bukan?"

"Bukan hanya sekarang tapi sepanjang hidupku"

Sungmin berbalik, menangkupkan wajah Kyuhyun yang masih menunduk. "Ah ya, aku sudah membayarmu untuk tidur bukan bercerita. Maaf"

Namja manis itu tersenyum sendu begitu merasa Kyuhyun sedang tidak berbohong.

_Kau tahu? Malam itu perkataanmu sangat benar. Aku sudah tidak punya siapapun dan apapun untuk dijadikan pelarianku atas perlakuanmu. _

"Kau sudah membayarku Tuan Cho, kau bisa melakukan apapun"

"Malam ini aku ingin makan di luar denganmu. Kau mau?"

"Hmm, aku akan menemanimu"

Kyuhyun yang memulai ciuman mereka. ciuman yang sarat akan banyaknya luapan rasa sakit. Sungmin membiarkannya tetap begitu. Lumatan Kyuhyun semakin lama semakin melemah dan Sungmin menguatkannya dengan menghisap kuat-kuat bibir Kyuhyun. Meyakinkan namja itu kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Sungmin tidak tahu maksud Kyuhyun makan di luar adalah dengan duduk di tepian Sungai Han. Sungai Han selalu cantik di segala cuaca. Malam ini lampunya berkelap kelip. Sungmin mendapat tugas membeli beberapa cup mie instan juga udon cepat saji. Kyuhyun menunggunya di dalam mobil. "Sungmin Hyung!"

Tepukan itu membuat Sungmin sedikit terkejut. Dia menatap orang itu cukup lama sebelum mengenali wajahnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau masih di Seoul. bagaimana kabarmu Hyung?"

"Ki..kibum?"

.

.

**To Be Continued..**

.

.

Ada berapa cast tuh yang baru nongol? Satu, dua, tiga? Empat haha

Masih twisting, iya tahu kok. Kalo ga bikin bingung kayaknya bukan saya deh -,-v

Maaf atas keterlambatan update-nya dan maaf itu ga maksud katain Siwon ;;;w;;; Cuma skenario ya, bukan maksud bashing atau apalah itu namanya. no offense.

Terima kasih atas review juga pengertiannya. Saya berharap ketidakjelasan dalam cerita ini tidak membuat teman-teman berhenti mendukung *tsah

Last, see ya next chapter.

Kim Kyuna

sign


End file.
